Alanna, the Lady of Trebond
by Karly-Ann
Summary: Alanna's plan to switch places with Thom backfired when Coram found out too soon. Alanna was sent to the Convent instead, and when she is sent to the palace to find a husband, she is in for some very big surprises!! *Pls R&R, it's my first fic!!!*
1. Lady Alanna

~ Chapter One ~  
  
Lady Alanna  
  
Alanna of Trebond sat on her mare, Silver-streak, thinking. She was travelling to Corus to visit her brother Thom. Her best friend, Elisia, rode beside her on her mare, Berry. Alanna's thoughts travelled back to Thom and Corus. Thom had been sent to the palace, to become a knight, and Alanna to the Convent. Alanna had thrown tantrums, tried to run away several times, and gone to lessons and meals in breeches, but no amount of persistence would get the sisters to listen to her pleas.  
  
"Alanna!" cried a frightened Elisia. Alanna looked up. There, on the road, was a wood-snake, slithering around. Elisia's horse was bucking. Alanna, without thinking, threw herself onto Elisia's bucking mare. She forced all her weight onto the reins, forcing Berry to drop onto all fours.  
  
Alanna dismounted, and started stroking Berry's golden nose. "It's all right, girl," Alanna soothed. "Calm down." Alanna went to her saddlebag and pulled out some bread. She fed it to Berry carefully, and eventually Berry stopped shaking.  
  
"Oh, Alanna," Elisia sobbed.  
  
"Elisia, don't cry," said Alanna.  
  
"You risked your life! You saved me! Oh Alanna, you're so brave!" Elisia threw herself onto Alanna, enveloping her in a huge hug.  
  
"Don't be silly," said Alanna, pushing Elisia off her. "Come on, we must get to the palace by nightfall, remember?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Alanna and Elisia arrived at the palace, they were greeted, their horses taken, and they were escorted to their rooms.  
  
"Anything you need, Lady Alanna, Lady Elisia, just ask," said their maid.  
  
`We're fine," Elisia replied.  
  
"As you say," responded the maid.  
  
Elisia moved to her bed. "Well, Alanna, we're here!"  
  
"Yes," smiled Alanna. "Now I'm going to find Thom!" Alanna moved towards her bags. She opened one, and took out a simple, violet dress.  
  
"I'll wear this," Alanna said. "Though I'd prefer breeches, I don't think they'd go down too well."  
  
Elisia laughed. "You're right. Let me change. And I'll come to."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Out in the palace halls, a long blonde-haired lady walked in a pastel pink dress. Beside her, a lady with short, copper hair gained as many looks in violet.  
  
"Alanna!"  
  
Alanna whirled. There, standing was her brother Thom. He was standing with four boys, and a stunningly pretty chestnut-topped girl.  
  
"Thom! Oh you've grown up so much!" Alanna hugged her brother.  
  
"You as well! May I introduce you to Sir Gareth of Naxen?" said Thom.  
  
"Call me Gary," the knight said.  
  
Thom continued. "This is Sir Alex of Tirragen, and Sir Raoul of Golden Lake."  
  
Alex nodded his head, then Raoul.  
  
"And this is Prince Jonathan," said Thom. Alanna and Elisia curtsied to His Highness.  
  
"Your Highness," said Alanna. "We are graced by your presence."  
  
The chestnut-haired cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Thom acknowledged the woman. "This is Lady Delia of Eldorne, she's Jon's - ah, friend."  
  
Jon quietened his friend's smirks and giggles with a stern look. "Now will you introduce the ladies, Thom?" he asked.  
  
"Oh! Sorry. May I present Lady Alanna of Trebond and Lady Elisia of Barony Olao."  
  
"Sir Myles's niece?" asked Raoul.  
  
Elisia nodded. "Yes, how is Uncle?"  
  
"Oh, he's fine," said Jon. "Are you both attending the ball tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yes, of course," said Elisia. Alanna tried to smile. "Wouldn't miss it," she said shortly.  
  
Thom, knowing his sister, stifled a giggle.  
  
"Still good with a sword, Alanna?" he asked. Alanna grinned recklessly.  
  
"I beat you last time we met," she replied. "But I'm afraid I may be a bit rusty. I've studied archery though, I've been practising."  
  
"How about a bout, Alanna?" asked Thom. I've improved too - you know - I might actually beat you this time!"  
  
"It's not very lady-like," she said stubbornly. Her face softened. "As long as no one watches," she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna changed into breeches and met Thom in a private practise court. "Here's a sword, Alanna," he said.  
  
"I prefer Storm," she said, drawing a thin sword with a pink and grey crystal in the center  
  
"Storm?"  
  
"En Guard!" Alanna cried.  
  
Alanna swirled her sword around and up, lashing out. "Very smooth!" noted Thom.  
  
Alanna was concentrating hard, and didn't realise that Thom's friendship group had sneaked up to watch them.  
  
Thom hacked out in a series of thrusts. Alanna stopped each, and when Thom ceased, Alanna moved her sword in and out, in a neat butterfly-sweep. Thom's sword flew from his hand, cluttering on the floor.  
  
Alanna pointed her sword to his nose.  
  
"I yield," he said. "Alanna!" he gawked. "Where did you learn all that?"  
  
Alanna smiled, wiping the sweat off her face. "An old warrior," she said. "He loved to teach anyone, even girls. He said I was `the flame in the fire'," she said proudly.  
  
Alanna turned. To her horror and astonishment, there stood Gary, Alex, Raoul, Jon and Delia.  
  
"What, where, why are you watching! Thom, I said no spectators!" she cried.  
  
"We couldn't help ourselves, Lady Alanna," said Gary. "Your stunning beauty led us to you."  
  
Thom rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on," he said. He walked out while Alanna did some stretches. As he walked out he muttered a word that sent a wave of ice-cold seawater on top of his friends.  
  
"Get over her," he said. "She wants to be a warrior maiden. She won't fall for any of you."  
  
Thom walked off. "He's just jealous," said Alanna. "He's ashamed too. But I beat him every time. He should be used to it by now."  
  
"Lady Alanna, may I interest you in a ride to the city?" asked the Prince.  
  
Ignoring Delia's venom look, Alanna replied - "Yes, please, Prince Jonathan, I would be honoured."  
  
As Alanna walked to her rooms to change, Elisia gave her a sly look. "You like the prince, don't you?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I like him, he's very nice," replied Alanna innocently.  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean. Like him, you know."  
  
Alanna gave Elisia a sceptical look. "You know I never plan to fall in love," she said. "He's royalty - I couldn't exactly turn him down, now, could I?"  
  
She turned behind her dressing screen. "Hand me my blue dress, won't you, Elisia?" she said. 


	2. The Ride in the Forest

~ Chapter Two ~  
  
The Ride in the Forest  
  
Alanna mounted her horse, Silver-streak, gracefully. She swept her skirts from under her, settling neatly on her lady's saddle.  
  
"Are you ready, Lady Alanna?" asked Prince Jonathan.  
  
"Yes, I am," said Alanna. My God, she thought, I'm turning into a lady!  
  
"All right, let's go," said Jonathan.  
  
"C'mon, girl," Alanna said to Silver-streak.  
  
Alanna and Jonathan trotted off into the forest on their horses. Delia of Eldorne watched them go. She gave a sour look to Alanna's back and turned away, walking into the palace. She walked up to a door, and gave it three sharp, short knocks and two knocks with long pauses in between them. The door opened, and a tall man holding a wizard's rod with an intimate design stood there.  
  
"Delia," the man said. "What have you to report?"  
  
"Master, it seems the Prince has lost interest in me," the pretty girl replied.  
  
The man frowned. "How do you mean, Delia?" he asked. "Jonathan, lose interest in you, my sweet?"  
  
"Oh, Master. Yes, it does. But come, I cannot tell you standing in the hall, can I?" Delia fluttered her pretty, thick, lashes.  
  
"Yes, yes, come in," he said. "Get out!" he snapped at the maid inside.  
  
"As you wish, Your Grace," said the maid, frightened. She hurried out.  
  
"Sit," he told Delia. "Now, how could Jonathan lose interest in you?" he asked.  
  
"He's gone off with that Lady Alanna of Trebond," Delia pouted.  
  
"Yes - Alanna of Trebond. Thom's sister. Something should be done about her." He looked at Delia. "Scare her out of Court. Taunt her - tease her. Drive her away. He stroked her chestnut hair.  
  
"You can do it," he said. "Then Jon will turn back to you. My plan will not fail. I will be King!" He looked at Delia. "And you'll be right by my side."  
  
Delia smiled. No Alanna of Trebond would stop her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Alanna and Jon rode, Jon studied Alanna thoughtfully. He watched her ride with grace, but something told him that she wasn't all to her than met the eye.  
  
"Did you always want to become a lady?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Why?" Alanna sounded suspicious  
  
"You just don't seem to be all you appear to be," replied Jonathan coolly.  
  
"Well," Alanna said, "I didn't really - I wanted to become a knight."  
  
"A woman a warrior?" asked Jon, shocked.  
  
"There have been women warriors before!" replied Alanna. "Most people just don't remember - women can fight, just no one gives them half a chance!"  
  
Jon chuckled. "You're right, Lady Alanna," he said.  
  
"Please don't call me "Lady" Alanna," she said. "I really do hate it, Your Highness."  
  
"So long as you call me Jonathan," he replied. "I really do hate "Your Highness", Alanna."  
  
Alanna smiled at him. "Done," she replied.  
  
"So you wanted to become a knight?" asked Jonathan. "What of Thom? Did he want to become a warrior too?"  
  
Alanna smiled. "Thom? No, he wanted to be a sorcerer. Slay dragons; walk with the Gods - that was Thom. Me - I had the "feel" for the fighting arts, as Coram would always say."  
  
"I may be able to help you a bit," said Jonathan.  
  
Alanna looked at him in surprise. "Really? How?"  
  
"I have a friend, in the city," Jon replied. "Come on, I'll show you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the city, Jon led Alanna to an inn called "The Dancing Dove". Alanna stared in bewilderment.  
  
"Here it is," Jon said. He led Alanna to the stables, where they deposited their mounts the stable boy.  
  
"Ay," said the boy. "George's inside."  
  
"George?" Alanna asked.  
  
Jonathan just nodded. He went inside the inn, where it was buzzing with activity.  
  
"Jon!" exclaimed a red-haired woman.  
  
"Ah, Rispah!" exclaimed Jon. "Is George about? I've someone he'd like to meet."  
  
"Just upstairs," said Rispah. "I'd take ye, but ol' Solom's asleep on his feet."  
  
Jon nodded and walked up the stairs. Alanna followed eagerly, but nevertheless she was nervous.  
  
"Who exactly is this "George"," she asked. "Is he a friend of yours? A noble? What's a noble doing in a place like this?"  
  
"Oh, George's no noble," replied Jon.  
  
"Not a noble?" Alanna gasped.  
  
"Ah! Jon! So nice to see ye!" the voice was from a man in his twenties, who was quite handsome when he smiled. He had a kind voice, and cheery face. "Who's this?" he asked. "You've bought a lady to meet me?"  
  
Jon smiled. "Oh, this isn't any ordinary lady, George. This one wants to be a warrior."  
  
George whistled. "Why'd a pretty lady like you want to be a warrior? I'd save those pretty hands for needlework, were I you."  
  
"Well, you're not me," replied Alanna curtly. "And you don't want to make me angry. I can use a sword. I beat my squire-brother only this morning."  
  
"Ah," said George. "You're the lass from Trebond. Thom's sister, ay? Not many folk'd have eyes like yours."  
  
"So if I am?" Alanna asked. "What's it to you?"  
  
"Don't get testy with me lass." He turned to Jonathan. "What so you want me to do?"  
  
"I thought Alanna would value some of your skills," replied Jonathan. "How bout it George? For friendship's sake?"  
  
George laughed. "Alanna? That's it, hey?" he asked Alanna. "It's a pretty name - yes, Jon, I can see the stubbornness in this one - she's a tough one. All right. I'll teach her. But I think she might value your skills a bit better than mine." He indicated to Jon.  
  
"All right," Jonathan smiled. "Alanna, you've just gained two new teachers. He smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Alanna returned she filled Elisia in on everything that had happened that day. "So what did you do?" she asked.  
  
"Oh," said Elisia, blushing a little. "Sir Gary took me around the palace. He showed me so many things! We saw the classrooms where he used to learn, and all the practice courts, and he showed me the gardens too! It was all so pretty."  
  
Alanna smiled it seemed Elisia had found a friend. More, maybe, she thought. A definite good! 


	3. The Mother's Touch

DISCLAIMER – It only just occurred to me that I should put on of these on – I do not own any of these characters, except Elisia of Barony Olau, and a few of the knights and squires you're not familiar with. This applies to all my chapters, too. Thanks!  
  
PS – Thanks for being so patient with me – it's my fourth week of high- school and I have two assignments I'm really not looking forward to doing but they're big and due like, 2 days from now!!!  
  
~ Chapter Three ~  
  
The Mother's Touch  
  
Alanna woke, feeling a little sleepy, at dawn. She turned in her bed, and found herself facing a gown on a dressmaker's doll of flowing violet, with a low-neck and long, V sleeves. The neck was lined with precious-looking gems, and they glittered in the morning sun peeping through Alanna's curtains.  
  
Alanna gasped. Who had put that dress there? She sat up, and moved towards the dress. Alanna ran to the door that connected her and Elisia's chambers.  
  
"Elisia!" Alanna called softly. "Come here!"  
  
"What?" asked Elisia, yawning.  
  
"Look!"  
  
Elisia gasped as Alanna had done. "Who, who gave this to you? Where did you get it?"  
  
"I don't know," Alanna breathed. "I just woke up, and rolled over, and… it was there. It's so beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"Look!" Elisia exclaimed, bending down. "It's a note!" She handed it to Alanna.  
  
Alanna looked at it. Her face was unreadable.  
  
"My dear Alanna, (she read) I am hoping you will come to the Ball this evening. Grace the halls in this dress, oh beautiful angel."  
  
Elisia grinned excitedly. "A mystery admirer!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Don't be silly," said Alanna. "Go back to bed."  
  
Elisia rolled her eyes and moved towards her chambers. "G'night Alanna," she mumbled.  
  
Alanna grinned. "Don't you mean good morning?" she asked, opening the curtains to the shining sun.  
  
Elisia groaned and moved back to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That day at breakfast Alanna looked around the room, thinking. Who could be her mystery dress-giver? She looked at the faces in the room. There were not many people in the room, but she spotted some familiar faces.  
  
There was Raoul of GoldenLake, one of Thom's friends. There was also Delia of Eldorne, whom Alanna had met the other day. There was as well a man who was very neat and prim – he had a royal red robe on, and he sat with such a dignified grace that Alanna thought he must be a very important noble.  
  
But there was something about him that made her spine shiver. She did not like the look of him at all. He glanced at her – and a vision appeared – It was Alanna, sweating furiously, sword in hand. She was holding a blade similar to Storm – it had a crystal hilt, and fit perfectly in Alanna's clenched hand. There was also the man – he lunged at her furiously, Alanna swerved, and cut him down. A large orange cloud appeared, and Alanna sliced through it, finding the man at the heart of it. Alanna had slain this man.  
  
The vision disappeared. What was it? Alanna had never seen this man before – what did he mean to her? She'd only had visions twice before – once when she arrived at the convent, she's seen herself being thrown at the floor by a big blonde-haired boy, and then getting up, facing a boy with coal black hair – a bit like Prince Jonathan's, but she couldn't remember the boy's face. The second time she'd had a vision was when The Voice of the Tribes visited the head Sister of Alanna's Convent. The moment she saw Ali Mukhtab, she had a vision of a big, black city. It had no dust, and look hard and solid. The vision had only lasted a few seconds before vanishing, and she had no idea what it meant.  
  
Alanna finished her breakfast and rose up. The man in the red robe rose as well. Alanna felt all tingly – a very weird feeling, almost of fear. The man moved towards Alanna. She turned quickly and walked off  
  
"Lady Alanna!" cried the man.  
  
Alanna stopped, fear growing inside.  
  
"May I introduce myself?" he asked. "I am Duke Roger of Conté."  
  
Alanna curtsied nervously. "I am Lady Alanna of Trebond."  
  
"Yes," the Duke smiled. "I've heard of you." And he walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the palace courtyards, Alanna wandered aimlessly. She had a great many things to think about. She thought about the mysterious dress, and who its giver could be, the Duke of Conté, the Ball and her strange visions. Somehow Alanna ended up in the Chapel, where the Chamber of the Ordeal was. Alanna moved towards it, and suddenly sneezed seven times.  
  
"What in the name of –"  
  
Alanna looked up in amazement. There was the most beautiful woman Alanna had ever seen, with black, snaky locks and emerald green eyes. Her skin was perfectly white, and she had blood red lips. She was the tallest woman Alanna had ever seen.  
  
"My daughter," the woman said.  
  
Alanna fought back the urge to scream from the sound of her voice. It was soft and husky, yet it sounded like a pack of wolves hunting in the night.  
  
"Great Mother Goddess?" Alanna breathed.  
  
"Yes, my daughter," said the Goddess. "You may not know, but you are one of my chosen ones."  
  
"Me?" asked Alanna, almost silent.  
  
The Great Mother smiled. "Yes, Alanna," she said. "I have tried to direct you in the path I intended you to go in, but unfortunately I was not able to succeed in my directions. Her face hardened. "But now, my daughter, it is time for you to see."  
  
A bright light coming from the Great Mother blinded Alanna. She opened her mouth to scream, but stopped as everything came into focus.  
  
Alanna was in a room. Jonathan was there, lying on a bed, his hands crossed on his chest, and a crown on his head. He was white – the white of death. Duke Roger was standing there, laughing an almost silent, sharp and icy laugh. Alanna opened her mouth to scream, but some instinct stopped her – she mustn't scream!  
  
Alanna gasped and looked up. "What – what was that?" she asked the Mother.  
  
"That is a vision, My Daughter," the Goddess said. "You have had them before."  
  
"Yes," said Alanna, "but I do not know what they mean."  
  
The Goddess smiled. "Alanna," she said, "You could have had a life of knighthood, a life of adventure." She sighed. "I tried to guide you – but… I was unable to." She wrung her hands. "I am sorry," she said sympathetically. "But I will do my best to guide you know – I believe you've all ready gained two teaches, haven't you?" Alanna smiled.  
  
"Yes, My Goddess," she curtsied. "As you wish," Alanna said.  
  
"My Daughter, it's your presence that makes me proud," said the Goddess. "I can ask no more."  
  
Alanna curtsied. "Yes, my Goddess." She sneezed three times. When her watery eyes had cleared, she saw the Goddess had gone.  
  
Alanna felt nervous for just a second – but then she felt a warm touch on her left shoulder, and warmth spread inside her. She smiled – she had nothing to fear – the Goddess had her hand on her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing the violet gown that her mystery admirer had given her. Her hair, which she had had cut shorter by the hair maid, came down to in between her elbow and shoulder. It was straight and styled, and her face had little lipstick and rogue, letting her violet eyes shine mysteriously.  
  
"Elisia?" she called. "Are you ready?"  
  
Elisia emerged from her chamber, wearing a turquoise gown. Her silky hair tumbled down in gentle waves, setting off her eyes.  
  
"You look wonderful." Alanna smiled. 


	4. The Night of the Ball

~ Chapter Four ~  
  
The Night of the Ball  
  
Alanna and Elisia graced the halls in their new gowns. Alanna was slightly nervous. Not because she was worried no one would escort her, but because she hated balls. She was hopeless at dancing! Every time someone asked her to dance, she always made excuses. Tonight should be no different, except that Maude would be among the servants tonight, and she would be making sure Alanna dances! Alanna tried to smile as she greeted the other nobles before she descended down the stairs.  
  
Elisia gave Alanna a confident smile as she stepped onto the stairs. Alanna peeped out. Who would escort Elisia? She smiled triumphantly as she saw Sir Gary escort Elisia down the stairs.  
  
Alanna breathed deeply as she prepared to step onto the stairs. Her heels were hurting her feet. Suddenly she couldn't think of anything but how much her feet hurt. Concentrate! She told herself sternly.  
  
As she walked out onto the stairs, Alanna tried to toss her hair the way she'd seen the other ladies do. Instead she got a face full of coppery hair. Her stomach churned with embarrassment as she (tried to) gracefully push it out of her face. She stepped down the stairs carefully, trying not to twist her ankle. Who would escort her? Thom was a squire, and therefore serving, so she didn't even have her brother to take her down!  
  
She took a deep breath as a handsome young man came towards her. His hair was a dark brown, and his eyes a mysterious light brown. He was dressed in a fine suit, and smiled kindly as he walked towards Alanna.  
  
"May I?" he asked her, holding out his hand.  
  
Alanna smiled. "Of course," she said, trying to keep her voice calm.  
  
Alanna walked down the stairs very efficiently with the handsome man, until she got near the bottom of the stairs. She tripped in her high heels and the strong grip on her arm from her escort was the only thing that stopped her from falling flat on her face.  
  
Alanna gasped as she fell. Merciful Mother! She thought agonisingly. Now I've done it! I'm a flop! Alanna put on a brave smile. She descended the rest of the stairs, keeping her face hidden, and when she reached the bottom she thanked her escort and fled discreetly. Once she'd gotten out of the ballroom, she ran. She ran for all she was worth, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Alanna ran through the halls, her eyes red with tears and embarrassment. How could she face the court after that incident? She'd never show her face again. Looking down at the marble floor, Alanna fastened her pace.  
  
"Hey!" a smooth voice slowed Alanna.  
  
Alanna looked up. There was Prince Jonathan, his sapphire eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Lady Alanna, you've been crying. Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"I'm – I'm fine," she stammered.  
  
The Prince's brow bent into a frown. "Really? Somehow I find that hard to believe."  
  
Alanna smiled, in spite of herself. Then she burst into tears. "I don't want to be a lady!" she sobbed. "It's not fair! Why did I have to be the girl? Why couldn't I have been Thom's twin brother?" she cried.  
  
Jonathan smiled. "Poor Lady Alanna," he said, holding her head into his chest.  
  
Alanna sniffled. "Thanks, Your Highness," she said, wiping her red, blotchy eyes.  
  
"Jon," he said. "Call me Jon."  
  
Alanna smiled, and he smiled back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna sat on Jon's chair, sipping tea. Jon sat near her, drinking tea as well.  
  
"Don't you like balls?" asked Alanna.  
  
Jonathan smiled. "Not really. I'm the prince – I always have everyone flocking over me, fluttering eyelashes and waiting for me to ask them to dance. It's all very annoying. What about you?" he asked. "I'm thinking those tears weren't of nervousness, were they?"  
  
Alanna stuck her chin up. "You're very nosy for a Prince," she said.  
  
"And you're very pert for a lady," he answered. "Well?" he asked.  
  
Alanna looked down. "I – I tripped," she said, blushing furiously. "On the – stairs."  
  
Jonathan's hand did not quite contain the smile he tried to hide. "Oh, don't worry," he said. "Many fine ladies trip down those stairs – they're exceptionally thin."  
  
Alanna looked up. "You're teasing me," she said.  
  
Jonathan laughed. "Oh, Ok, not many fine ladies, but I do remember overhearing Mother telling one of her friends the first time she met my Father – he escorted her down the stairs, then she tripped and fell flat on her face." He laughed.  
  
"You're lying," Alanna said. "I can always tell."  
  
Jonathan grinned. "You caught me," he said. "But really, don't worry – at least I wasn't there to see it."  
  
Alanna pulled a face and blushed. Jonathan looked towards the door.  
  
"I'd better go now," he said. "My parents will be in pieces if I don't appear soon." He nodded towards Alanna.  
  
"Till we meet again, oh beautiful angel." He grinned. "Did I mention I love that dress?" he smiled, and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna peered cautiously into the ballroom. She knew she should go in and act like nothing had happened, but embarrassment stopped her. She was sure Maude would be looking for her, and she didn't want to get an earful.  
  
She slipped quietly in; hoping no one would notice her. Her stomach flip- flopped when she saw the Prince look at her and smile.  
  
Oh lovely, she thought. Everyone has eyes on the Prince – if he dances with me, everyone will recognise me!  
  
Jonathan moved towards Alanna. Oh! Alanna thought. Oh, oh, oh!  
  
Alanna turned red as she tried to move away from the walking Prince. He saw what she was doing and he smiled.  
  
Jonathan finally caught up with her. "Lady Alanna," he asked. "You haven't been avoiding me, have you?"  
  
"Jon." Alanna gasped for breath. "Of – of course I wasn't."  
  
"Then will you dance?" he asked.  
  
Alanna shut her eyes. "Oh," she said. "I really can't dance."  
  
"Is that your excuse for everything?" he asked, pulling her onto the dance floor.  
  
Alanna tried to protest, but his grip was too strong. The band struck up a moderate-paced song. Jonathan pulled Alanna close.  
  
Alanna had to smile as the Prince talked about everything he could think of quietly into her ear. "It's such a drag," he complained. "Every lady wants to dance with me, especially Lady Delia."  
  
Alanna scanned the room. She finally spotted Lady Delia, dressed in emerald and cream, her chestnut hair curled up gracefully and her lips a blood red. When she saw Alanna, her lips tightened and gave her a poisonous glare.  
  
"I don't think she likes me," Alanna said.  
  
"Oh, Delia hates everyone I dance with," Jon said. "Watch her face when I kiss you."  
  
Alanna looked up in surprise. Jon leant towards her, but Alanna instinctively put her hand up to stop him.  
  
"Not here," she told him sternly. "With your whole court watching? I don't think that would go down well. Besides, Thom's here."  
  
Jon grinned. "Surely you're not ashamed?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I am. Whom in their right mind would want to kiss a prince?" she asked.  
  
The pace of the dance slowed. Jon pulled Alanna closer.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable," she growled.  
  
Jonathan laughed as the dance ended. "Lovely dancing with you, Lady Alanna," he said. "We should do it again sometime."  
  
Alanna shook her head at the Prince's nerve. He had no idea what she could do. 


	5. Lessons

Ps peep it's PG coz of swearing – sorry!  
  
~ Chapter Five ~  
  
Lessons  
  
Jonathan watched the Lady Alanna carefully since the night of the Midwinter Ball. He sae her roaming the gardens, chatting with Thom or Elisia, and doing normal things. Normal things, he thought for a very extraordinary girl.  
  
"Lady Alanna," he finally got a chance to talk to the copper-haired girl. "I believe I owe you some lessons?"  
  
Alanna smiled. "Yes, you do," she said. "And that man – George?"  
  
"Yes, George," Jon smiled. "Come," he said. "Why not start now?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna followed Jon into an empty, hidden practice court, and old one, which most people had forgotten about. She tried to hide her smile when Jon had seen her in her breeches. Just the look on his face was worth a thousand gold nobles.  
  
"A warm up?" he asked, tossing her a sword.  
  
"Very well," she said. "But I only use Storm – and I mean only ever use Storm."  
  
Alanna drew the pink and grey crystal-hilted sword from her scabbard. She grinned recklessly. "Come on, Your Highness," she said. "Give me your all."  
  
Jon and Alanna crossed swords. Alanna waited for Jon to attack, knowing not to strike in first. Jon, thinking she was being over-confident, lunged in. Alanna grinned as she butterfly-swiped in and under Jon's sword. Jon drew back in alarm, and Alanna's grin widened. She attacked again – and again! Alanna's hand and sword moved so fast that to the untrained eye it was simply a blur.  
  
Alanna attacked endlessly until she spotted a flaw. There! She lunged up and out, making Jon's sword fly from his hand. She pointed her sword to Jon's throat. "Huh!" she breathed triumphantly. Jon smiled slowly, and dived under her sword, aiming for her feet. He knocked her off-balance, and her sword flew from her hand. Jon wrestled her to the ground. He noted her strength – the small fire-head was stronger than she looked.  
  
They rolled over and over on the practice courts, getting tangled up together. Jon smiled, Alanna laughed. They stopped rolling. Jon leant over the top of Alanna, his coal black hair untidy.  
  
"I win," he said. He leant down, and gently, almost timidly, kissed her mouth.  
  
Great Merciful Mother! Alanna thought, letting Jon kiss her. After a moment, Alanna kissed him back.  
  
Their kisses went from soft and gentle to hard and passionate. Jon lifted Alanna up off the floor, and started unbuttoning her shirt. Alanna stopped him, and drew away.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I – I don't know," answered Jon.  
  
"Obviously!" Alanna cried, standing up. She was hot and sweaty, but she shivered uncontrollably. She only ever felt like this when she used too much of her Gift than she could afford to give away.  
  
"Alanna," said Jon worriedly. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm – I'm just fine, thankyou," she stammered, gasping. She stood up hurriedly, and felt her stomach lurch. Her head felt extremely heavy.  
  
"Oh," she gasped, as she fainted on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna woke, feeling dizzy. She looked around her surroundings. She was in the Healer's Wing. A worried Duke Baird stood over her.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You fainted," the Duke said. "His Highness brought you in here."  
  
Alanna remembered now – her lesson, and warm-up, and Jonathan. Alanna closed her eyes. "I'm so dizzy," she said.  
  
"Go to sleep Alanna," Duke Baird said. "Just sleep."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Alanna woke the second time, she felt alive and refreshed, and ready to get going. She saw Elisia by her bedside.  
  
"Alanna!" Elisia cried, overjoyed. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine," Alanna replied. "I just – am a little dazy." Alanna pondered shortly whether to tell Elisia about the day's happenings. After all, she is my best friend. So Alanna told Elisia all about Jon and her lessons.  
  
Elisia gasped. "The Prince kissed you?"  
  
"Yes," Alanna blushed.  
  
"Oh, wow," Elisia smiled. "Guess what happened the other day?"  
  
"What?" Alanna asked curiously.  
  
"You know Sir Gareth the younger?" Alanna nodded. "Well," she began. "He was walking with me in the gardens. And then we went up to the top of the big hill, and he –" Elisia blushed. "He kissed me, under the huge oak."  
  
Alanna grinned. "Ooo," she teased.  
  
Elisia said sternly, "Alanna, you breath a word and I'll kill you!"  
  
Alanna laughed. "I wouldn't do that! But make sure you don't tell anyone about me and the Prince!"  
  
Elisia shook her head. "Pact?" she asked.  
  
"Pact," said Alanna.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna was roaming the palace halls when a strange young man walked up to her. Who's this? Alanna thought silently to herself. Oh I know! He escorted me the other night!  
  
"Lady Alanna," the young man said, "I don't believe I had a chance to introduce myself before you were whisked away by the Prince."  
  
Alanna blushed. "No," she said.  
  
"Well, I'm Sir Cole of Northern Lake," he said politely. (PS I couldn't think of any names and I was half-watching Charmed tapes anyway…)  
  
Alanna looked up into his light brown eyes. He had dark brown hair and a gentle touch. Very nice! Alanna thought.  
  
"A pleasure, Sir Cole," Alanna said.  
  
Just at that moment, Prince Jonathan walked into the hall where Cole and Alanna where standing.  
  
"What – Alanna – I, ah, needed to talk to you," Jonathan said, going a bit red. "Sir Cole," Jonathan just realised Alanna's new "friend" was there. "How – nice to see you."  
  
"Likewise, Prince Jonathan," Cole replied, his voice slightly mocking.  
  
"Lady Alanna," Jonathan said, his eyes hard. "May I see you now?"  
  
Alanna didn't want to leave Cole right now, but a royal command was a royal command.  
  
"Certainly, Your Highness," Alanna said. "I'll see you later," she said quietly to Cole.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is it?" she asked Jonathan hotly as he shut the door to his chamber. "I was having a perfectly fine conversation with Sir Cole – he's very nice."  
  
"Cole is nothing but trouble," Jon said. "Stay away from him!"  
  
"Well excuse me!" Alanna said. "I was unaware that I need a some one to look out for me!" Alanna was red with fury.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Jonathan cried. "Forgive me if I was worried!"  
  
"Why would you be worried about me? It's all crap! You don't give a shit!"  
  
"How would you know how much I care about you –" Jonathan stopped short. "I – I –"  
  
Alanna was lost for words. She silently walked to the door and closed it, heading for her room. 


	6. Beauty, Deception, Love

~ Chapter Six ~  
  
Beauty, Deception, Love  
  
Alanna sat on her mattress, her eyes red after crying. Why did she have to lose her temper over the Prince? Why couldn't she just accept what he was saying, that Sir Cole might not be all that good for her to be involved with. Why am I so stubborn? She asked herself. She sighed and rolled over. She was so tired. She could sleep now and think later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Delia of Eldorne was in obvious distress, her beautiful looks crushed by her harsh frown. She paced Duke Roger's floor in nervous baby-steps, her hand on her forehead most of the time. She was sweating nervously.  
  
"Delia. Sit," commanded the Duke, walking in.  
  
"Your Grace, the future King," Delia began.  
  
"Save it," the Duke snapped, cutting her off. "I have enough troubles without you sucking up to me. Tell me what you've done wrong straight out Delia, or don't tell me at all and feel my wrath."  
  
"You – your Grace," Delia took a deep breath. "You know how you told me to – to drive that Lady Alanna away –"  
  
"Delia, you failed, I know," Roger cut off again impatiently. 'I have already arranged to put my second plan into action."  
  
"Second plan?" asked Delia breathlessly.  
  
"Yes, second plan," Roger replied. He smiled wickedly. "To eliminate our little 'problem'."  
  
Delia nodded. "Yes, your Grace," she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna woke from her sleep to find all her senses alert. She climbed out of bed, and looked around her. She rapidly changed into a tight shirt and breeches behind her dressing curtain. She looked at her long copper hair. She couldn't go as a boy with that! She grabbed a pair of scissors and tied her hair in a ponytail. In a swift movement she cut off her long locks so that they just brushed her shoulders. She bound her breasts with strapping that she always carried with her and pulled a loose shirt over her no- sleeve tight one.  
  
Alanna grabbed the ma's cloak she'd once bought when she was a child and threw it over her shoulders. She didn't know why she bought it; it just reminded her of something.  
  
Alanna opened her door, looked left and right, and moved swiftly out of the palace and into the bustling city.  
  
Alanna stopped outside her destination, The Dancing Dove. Alanna took a breath and stepped in.  
  
"Hello?" said a serving girl. "Could I get you an ale?"  
  
"No, thanks," Alanna said gruffly, trying to sound like a male man.  
  
"Perhaps a lemonade?" she asked. "You don't sound that well."  
  
"No, no," Alanna said. "I'm looking for George."  
  
"His Majesty?" she asked, and when Alanna nodded, she yelled, "Solom!"  
  
"Aye?" Solom appeared.  
  
"This one wants George," she said.  
  
Solom nodded. " 'Twas lucky you were talkin' t' Lassie there," he said. "She's sealed to the Rogue – as her parents, and her parent's parents. Others would'a looked ye in the eye and scowled. They don't talk bout his Highness now."  
  
Alanna make a gruff noise. "Now what's yer name?" he asked.  
  
Alanna was stuck for words. "Tell him I'm a friend of – of Lady Alanna," she said.  
  
"Aye," he said, going off and leaving Alanna there. After a minute he returned, saying, "Upstairs."  
  
Alanna walked upstairs, and found a door. She knocked, and it opened slowly. Alanna stepped in, only to be grabbed around the neck. The door slammed and a knife was held to Alanna's throat.  
  
"George!" she breathed. "It's me! Alanna!"  
  
He turned her around, still holding the knife towards her throat.  
  
"Really?" he said. "You're a male."  
  
Alanna laughed. "Really?" she asked. "You actually think that!"  
  
George looked quizzically at her. "Where's your chest?"  
  
She turned red. "I disguised myself as a male to get away quietly from the palace. I'm sick of nobles, and I want to start my lessons you promised me. You do remember?"  
  
"Of course," he said. "Ok, take off your boots," he said. "Your first lesson is now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't know!" cried Cole angrily. "How am I supposed to know where she is?"  
  
"Don't speak to me like that!" Roger snapped, his eyes wild. "You were supposed to keep an eye on her! You failed me!"  
  
"Don't tell me I failed you!" Cole replied, his voice harsh and eyes cold. "I kept her under tight watch until I needed to eat, when I left for five minutes! Didn't I escort her at the Mid-Winter Ball? And when I ran into her, in the hall, she was head-over-heels! I'm doing as you say! I have barely started doing as you wish me to – don't you worry, by the end of the week I'll have Lady Alanna under my spell." Cole's face lit up as from out of his hand burned a sparkling bright green – the Gift. "She won't know what's happened," he smiled with satisfaction. "Watch out, Lady Alanna," he said. "Watch out."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna returned to her rooms quietly. She was hoping to sneak in and change from her sweaty clothes before Elisia noticed she'd come back.  
  
"Alanna!"  
  
Alanna grimaced. No such luck, she thought mildly to herself. She turned around.  
  
"Elisia," Alanna smiled.  
  
"Oh no, Alanna," Elisia said. "Where have you been?" She demanded. "I've been worried sick all day!"  
  
"I had to go out!" Alanna exclaimed.  
  
"Oh really?" Elisia replied dryly. "Would you also care to explain you cut hair, your bound breasts and your sweaty breeches?"  
  
"Not really," Alanna replied. When Elisia gave her a stern look, Alanna sighed. "I was doing things," she said.  
  
"Dressed as a boy?"  
  
Alanna sighed. "Oh Elisia," she pouted, "I'm so tired!"  
  
"That doesn't work Alanna," Elisia said. "Tea's in five minutes. You'd better be ready." As she walked out she added, "and please do something with that hair!"  
  
Alanna smiled to herself. She always knew Elisia would forgive – and then forget almost instantly.  
  
Alanna bathed in a steaming bath, scrubbing her hair and body. She used her own special formula on her hair to make it silky-smooth so Elisia wouldn't complain about her cut hair anymore that night. Alanna was very proud of this creation. She'd used her Gift with the stuff, and it made one's hair bright, shiny, sleek and silky – made especially whenever Elisia or a Priestess at the Temple complained about her draggy, untidy, sweaty hair.  
  
Alanna got out, dried herself, wrapped a towel around her and flopped onto her bed. The bell rung signalling ten minutes to tea. Alanna sighed and rolled over. She got up and went to her clothes. She pulled out a magnificent dress – one she'd forgotten about. It was coloured a soft, vintage purple. It had a ruffled-edged top, and it flowed down, settling just on the floor, in small tousles. It was really pretty, and she put it on for tea.  
  
As Alanna stepped out, an excited palace herald leapt past her door, crying, "Celebrate! Celebrate!" Alanna grinned at his excited face and jumpy actions.  
  
The herald looked her close in the eye. Alanna giggled. "Don't giggle, Lovely Lady! There's a ball tonight!" Alanna's giggle expression changed to one of slight dismay. She hated balls!  
  
"His Highness says he wants one!" the herald cried. "Says he wants every Lovely Lady there, and that includes you, Miss!" the herald winked at her a skipped down the hall to give the message to others.  
  
Alanna ran into her room, where she found Elisia standing at the doorway connecting their chambers.  
  
"Alanna!" she cried. "Help please! There's a ball tonight and I –" she blushed. "I think I'm in love."  
  
Alanna smiled. "I – I'm so happy, Elisia!" she ran to her best friend and hugged her. Then she moved to her dresser. "Come here," she said. She did Elisia's hair nicely, lent her back one of the dresses Elisia had originally lent her, and put on some lovely pink lipstick.  
  
(Hey peeps I'm sorry that part is really, really messy but I couldn't think of any other way to get a ball going on tonight – I complete forgot to say something about a ball in my other chapter!!)  
  
They went to supper and ate quietly. Alanna returned to her rooms only to groan. Elisia had gone to the washroom with all her trinkets to fix herself up for the ball, and Alanna didn't want to go.  
  
Why would the Prince demand a ball on such short notice? "His Highness says he wants one! Says he wants every Lovely Lady there, and that includes you, Miss!" The herald's words rang in her ears. Could it have something to do with Alanna's lesson? She didn't think so.  
  
The clock struck eight and Alanna sighed. The ball began now, ten minutes after supper. Alanna rested for a short while, before picking herself up and fixing her hair sleepily. She moved towards her door. Yawn! She was so sleepy. She felt like sleeping on the spot… Alanna opened the door and closed it, her eyes droopy. She felt… so… sleepy…  
  
Alanna fell onto the floor with a thud, asleep, with sparkling bright-green remains of a spell drifting around her.  
  
PS – the title doesn't say much it just sounds mega cool and so fancy, but I guess beauty, (Alanna's pretty: ~?) deception (Cole…) and love (Elisia and Gary…) so anyway next chapter up soon (hopefully).  
  
PPS – my friend Mia (Angel-Goddess) deserves a big applause for her efforts on her Alanna fic. She recently finished it, with thirteen chapters or something. Please check it out and give her a round of applause! 


	7. Green Magic

~ Chapter Seven ~  
  
Green Magic  
  
Alanna awoke, dazed and heavy-headed. She quickly recovered from her blurry eyes and looked around her surroundings. She was in a small hut somewhere, bound with chains. She tried to sit up, but found she could barely move. She tried to use her Gift, only to feel fainty and dizzy – her chains bound her Gift as well.  
  
She forced herself to sit up. After her dinner resentfully stayed put, and her head stopped spinning, she looked around.  
  
"Alanna!" she spun her head around with difficulty. Cole stood there, his eyes filled with deep concern. "Are you alright?" he asked her.  
  
"Where are we?" Alanna asked. "Why am I bound?" she demanded.  
  
Cole laughed. "Oh, enough with the act!" he cried. His face turned from loving and concerning to nasty and vicious.  
  
"Cole, what's the matter?" Alanna asked, worried.  
  
"Oh, nothing's the matter, my lovely Alanna," he said. "I'm just unleashing my true self!"  
  
A green Gift flared behind Cole. Alanna was blinded by the light.  
  
"Cole…" she began nervously.  
  
Cole looked towards her. He saw her; helpless and scared, with her ripped dress and messy, tumbling hair. His expression changed from nasty to concerned. "Alanna…"  
  
He shook his head and regained his cruel expression. He walked towards her, and unlocked her chain from the wall, and picked her up. Her hands were still bound though, and her wrists hurt. He took her outside the hut, where Alanna discovered that they were on the Royal Forest. (PS – I can't remember what it's called – it's called the "Royal Forest" now!!)  
  
Cole threw her against a tree. Alanna squirmed as he drew a dagger out of no where. Alanna bit back her urge to scream – no one would hear her, and she would show her fear to Cole.  
  
"Cole!" she cried. "What are you doing? I'm your friend, Alanna! It's me!" she told him frantically. The more he talked, the longer she lived.  
  
Cole laughed icily. "My friend? The only friend I have is Duke Roger!"  
  
"Duke Roger?" Alanna breathed.  
  
"Yes, Duke Roger." He moved forward, holding the dagger towards her chest. Alanna tugged at the chains, calling on her magic – ow! She forgot that her chains bound her Gift. She tugged and tugged – she could prevail.  
  
Alanna let out an almighty scream as her chains burst and her Gift blasted free. A voice rang in her ears – where had she heard it before? He isn't all evil! The voice cried. Turn him back! (This is really lame I'll probably re-write it)  
  
Alanna stood up, and felt courage pour into her. "Cole!" she cried.  
  
A harsh blast of sapphire magic (N/A I can't remember what colour Jon's magic is!) filled up the surroundings, blinding Alanna.  
  
"Cole!" she cried again.  
  
Jon stood there, his sapphire eyes blazing angrily.  
  
Alanna ran towards the body lying on the ground. "Cole!" she sobbed. "Cole." She looked up at Jon. "What did you do?" she screamed at him, outraged. "You – you killed him!"  
  
"He's not dead," Jon snapped back. "And he was about to kill you!"  
  
Alanna ignored him, concentrating on her magic, which was flaring with her anger and other mixed emotions.  
  
She muttered words under her breath, reaching into the depths of Cole. Jon had hit him with hard magic, and Cole was hurt badly. She tightened her lips determinedly, ready to do anything to save him…  
  
Sorry peoples short chapter and it's a bit of a cliff hanger people might be wondering "why on earth would Alanna save Cole?" but she just does, ok. And Ti Ti, or Mr Sesame or whoever you are, you dis'd my best bud's story, don't you dare dis mine. Everyone has there own opinions, but if you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all. 


	8. Life and Death

~ Chapter Eight ~  
  
Life and Death  
  
Alanna breathed deeply, her eyes shut tightly. Cole lay there, his eyes closed and his breaths short and faint. His chest barely moved, and although there was no apparent damage, Alanna could feel with her Gift all the pain he was in.  
  
Alanna stroked Cole's temple, saying sacred words to the Mother Goddess. Please! She begged. Please oh please!  
  
Violet Gift surrounded Alanna and Cole. Jonathan backed away. He was afraid of the look on Alanna's face, and afraid of the large purple cloud closing in on Alanna and Cole. It grew every second, and looked menacing in every way. Jon probed it with his Gift, and found nothing but pure, solid, very powerful magic.  
  
Alanna concentrated, trying to put every last bit of her Gift into saving Cole. She screamed. The pain was immense. Every muscle and bone ached, and her head was pounding. Alanna screamed louder. Jon stood, helpless, as he watched Alanna, who still had her hands on Cole's temple, scream and sweat. The purple cloud around Alanna grew bigger and bigger. Alanna glowed an amethyst colour, and screamed yet again.  
  
Out of no where came a yowl. A black cat hurled itself at Alanna, biting her arm viciously. Jon moved towards to pull him off, but then remembered the amethyst cloud. He sensed it would not be a good idea for him to touch it.  
  
Cut it off! A voice screamed at Alanna. Pain in her arm made her concentration disconnect from her powerful spell. The violet cloud vanished, and Alanna stopped screaming, only to whimper. Her right arm was thick was blood and bits of skin, a mangled mess. Cole lay there, stone cold, his face white.  
  
Alanna sobbed and sobbed. She'd lost him. She's failed as a healer. She had lost him. She cried and cried. Jon moved towards her to help her stand up. Alanna rose quickly, and fast regretted it. Her head spun, and she knew she had used too much of her Gift than she could afford. A pain grew in her temples, and her stomach dropped and her ears roared. When will I learn? She asked herself as she fell on Jon in an exhausted faint.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna woke, her head still aching and her muscles still screaming. A black cat paced the side of Alanna's bed, up and down, up and down. Alanna watched, curiously, until the cat turned and looked at Alanna square in the eye. Alanna almost gasped – the cat had purple eyes, just like her own.  
  
Hmph, the cat said haughtily. You've a mind for trouble.  
  
Alanna rolled onto her back. She didn't want to deal with talking cats right now.  
  
"So what if I do?" she replied.  
  
The cat looked at her. You've been asleep for almost a week. Five days to be exact.  
  
"Five days!" This time Alanna did gasp. "That can't be true!"  
  
"Alanna!" Alanna looked towards the room of her bed in the Healer's Wing. Thom was there, looking exceptionally worried.  
  
"Oh Alanna, I'm so glad you're ok!" he cried, enveloping her in a huge hug. I haven't seen you for ages, even though we've been in the same building!" (A/N Just a quick thought – should Thom actually become a knight?! Or should he like, Master in sorcery or something? Just an idea! Anyway…)  
  
"I'm ok," Alanna said. Now was the time to ask the question that had been annoying her. "But, what about Cole…" she asked.  
  
Thom's eyes lowered. "He – he," he stammered, trying to get the words out. "Alanna, he's – he's dead."  
  
Alanna looked away, tears in her stinging eyes. "And what about –" she indicated to the cat. "My 'friend'?"  
  
Thom grinned. "Wouldn't leave your side," he replied. "He's stayed with you for the past five days, and hissed and spat at anyone who came near you except me, Jon, and Duke Baird, who he seems to like, realising he helps you, I guess. He especially went off at Duke Roger when he came in here. He wouldn't let the Duke in your room, let alone near you. He spat and scratched, and I think the Duke finally took the hint he was being warned away." Alanna shivered at the mention of the Duke – she still had a funny feeling about him – and silently thanked the cat.  
  
"… He's been quite a faithful pet!" Thom continued. "What will you call him?"  
  
"It's really a him?" Alanna asked. Thom nodded, grinning. "I checked," he answered.  
  
"Well, I like 'Faithful'," she said. "After all, that's what he's been."  
  
Faithful yowled in encouragement at Alanna, obviously pleased with his name. Alanna grinned. She liked the look of her new pet.  
  
Alanna looked towards the door. Elisia stood there, her face pale with worry. "Oh Alanna!" she cried. "I've been so worried!"  
  
She rushed in, her skirts rustling, and gave Alanna a huge hug.  
  
"What were you thinking?" she asked furiously. "You were glowing by the time His Highness bought you in. What on earth were you doing? Were you thinking?" she embraced Alanna in another huge hug.  
  
"I'm fine," Alanna said, hugging her back.  
  
"Huh hm," someone said at the door. Roaul and Gary stood there, along with Prince Jonathan. Elisia rushed to Gary's side and gave him a hug. "She's ok," she said. He hugged her back. "I told you so." He smiled.  
  
Alanna hid a grin. Faithful yowled. "Who's your pet?" asked Roaul.  
  
"He saved my life," Alanna answered. "If not for him, I'd be dead." She looked away, remembering Cole.  
  
Jon came over and gave her a hug. "I guess he was the one who mangled your arm." He glanced at the thick bandage on her arm.  
  
"Yep," she grinned. "Thanks," she murmured to the cat.  
  
"Come now, what's all this commotion?" Duke Baird asked. He looked over at Alanna. "I see," he said. "You're awake at last! But you'd better be getting some rest!" he ushered the others out. Alanna groaned quietly. She'd had five days' worth of rest, she didn't want any more! Alanna sat up stiffly when the Duke had his back turned. Her stomach lurched when she moved her arm – it hurt so much! – but she gritted her teeth and moved it up and down slowly. When Duke Baird turned and saw her moving, he turned pale.  
  
"You shouldn't be doing that!" he cried. But when he saw she was fine, his expression turned from worry to respect. "You're brave," he told her. "And strong. Most ladies would have fainted doing that."  
  
Alanna smiled. "I only usually faint when I use too much of my Gift, after a huge spell or something," she said.  
  
She began to unwind the bandage. She looked at Duke Baird. "It'll heal better if I used my own Gift," she said. The Duke took the hint and left.  
  
Alanna finished unwrapping her wounded arm. She screwed up her face. It was really a mess. Most of the skin had come of it, and the rest was blood and scab. Alanna concentrated, and formed more scab with the help of her Gift. She smiled, satisfied. Tomorrow she would help develop the replacement skin.  
  
She yawned. She was suddenly very tired. A lot had happened in the short hours that she had been awake in. She wanted to push everything aside – including Cole's death – until she could think without her head pounding. She turned over, and went to sleep. 


	9. Goodbye

~ Chapter Nine ~  
  
1 Goodbye  
  
Alanna wept silently, kneeling beside Cole's deathbed. She was wearing a black lace dress, and very uncomfortable black shoes. She knew she had only known Cole a short while, but she felt like she had known him a lifetime.  
  
She slowly moved up and walked away, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She looked about her. Nearly everyone, it seemed, was there. All the Knights that had known Cole and a few of the Pages were present, including Jon, Alex, Roaul, Gary and Thom. Elisia was also present and so was Duke Baird, the King and Queen, The Lord Provost and many more.  
  
It was a sorrowful sight indeed. Black was worn everywhere, and Cole's mother was crying loudly on her husband's suit. (A/N Hey sorry if you guy's didn't like me killing Cole but I kinda didn't like him anymore and I thought to re-write the chapters would confuse you so I just kinda killed him – I'll introduce a new character for Alanna if you want!!)  
  
Duke Roger was there also. Alanna remembered her conversation with Cole in the forest. Like it or no, Alanna still got the shivers at Duke Roger. He creeped her out. There was just something about him that gave her the shivers – she was no expert, but her instincts assured her that he wasn't a good person to get to know.  
  
"My dear Alanna," Duke Roger came towards her. Alanna curtsied, her nerves quivering. Duke Roger smiled, saying, "No need for formality." He hugged her lightly. Alanna hugged back stiffly, not wanting to be rude. Without Alanna's knowing, he placed a small, black gem on the center of Alanna's neck.  
  
He let her go. Fake tears brushed his perfect blue eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. He walked away.  
  
Jon came up to Alanna and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry," he said. "But he was really bad, for you and others…"  
  
She pushed him away. "Don't, Jon," she said despairingly. Alanna walked away.  
  
Jon sighed and shook his head. He guessed Alanna really didn't see that Cole was bad. As Alanna walked away, she thought a similar thing – Jon didn't see what she saw in Cole's face – therefore he just didn't understand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna was cleaning up her room and packing her bags. Elisia came in.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Alanna handed her a letter. Elisia noted it had the crest of the convent that she and Alanna had come from. She opened it, her hands cold.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Lady Alanna,  
  
It has come to our attention that you have not accomplished to gain yourself and eligible male as a husband. We advise you to please hurry up as there are plenty more girls waiting at the Convent for their chance to go to the Palace, and since you have had a month and a half, it is well past your due time to leave the Palace.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Head Priestess at the Convent of the Mothers' Water (A/N I'm not sure if they actually name the convent Alanna was supposed to go to so I just made one up!)  
  
Elisia threw the letter on the bed. "So you're leaving?" she asked. "Just like that? You can't! I'll die without you!"  
  
"It's all right for you," Alanna told you. "At least you're being courted. I'm not – I have to leave." Pleading filled Alanna's eyes. "Please don't feel sad," she told her friend. "You'll break my heart."  
  
Elisia gave Alanna a huge hug. "Oh, Alanna," she said. "You're being courted!"  
  
"I am not!" Alanna said.  
  
"Oh?" asked Elisia, her voice sceptical. "What about Prince Jonathan?" she asked.  
  
"Well," Alanna said slowly, "If he is courting me, he's being very discreet. Isn't he supposed to let me know outright?"  
  
Elisia giggled. "That sounds odd, coming from you," she said. "I never knew you paid even the slightest bit of attention to what the Priestesses were saying!"  
  
Alanna smiled. "Oh, I know," she said. "But – oh, I don't know. It just seems easier to leave. I'll go back to the Convent, I'll probably be roped into doing something there – you never know, one of the Priestesses may lose their mind and make me teach!" she giggled.  
  
Elisia smiled too. "I know the only thing you paid attention to was writing – you would've learnt that here to."  
  
"I know. But I just – I just don't know, I guess. I'm still in a blur with what to do with my life. I can't be a warrior maiden – it's too late for that. I will not marry and raise goggle-headed children, and I don't want to spend my life doing nothing! I want to be remembered."  
  
"I understand," Elisia said, hugging her tightly. "Just please consider what I said – I'd die without you!" She went into her room, closing the door silently behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just a short chapter, I know, sorry peeps! I'll update soon, I promise, I've just been putting a lot of thought into my new fic, Keladry and Cleon. It's just short, and r/r please people! 


	10. Decisions

Wow! This has really amazed me – it's my tenth chapter! I'm really excited because when I was writing "Chapter Nine" I thought, "wow, I'm almost onto my tenth chapter! Well I'd like to say thankyou to all the faithful people who've r&r'd my story. Thanks heaps!  
  
~ Chapter Ten ~  
  
Decisions  
  
(A/N – this is a few weeks after Cole's funeral, Elisia thinks Alanna will simply stay, but Alanna is still considering what to do)  
  
Alanna sat on an elegant chair, watching the couples dancing on the dance floor. She could see Thom serving some courtiers, Gary dancing with Elisia, and Jonathan dancing with a chestnut-haired girl, whom was dressed in swishy emerald green and cream. She couldn't see Roaul or Alex anywhere. She watched everyone dance with so much joy and laughter. She sighed and looked out the window, planning a form of escape when a handsome young man came and sat next to her.  
  
"Not one for balls, sweet Lady?" Alanna looked at the man sitting next to her. He was tall, and brown-haired, with wickedly dancing brown-grey coloured eyes.  
  
"No," she laughed. "You?"  
  
"Not me, never me," he replied. "I hate balls."  
  
"Me too," Alanna replied earnestly. Finally! She thought, a man who doesn't talk only of himself!  
  
"So, calculated and escape yet?" he asked her.  
  
"No, not yet," she answered.  
  
"Take my advice," he said, "Use the door into the gardens. If you snoop around a bit, there's a hole in the smaller hedges where you can climb through. It leads you to the back door to the cleaning chambers. It's always open and no one's ever in there."  
  
Alanna looked at him, surprised. "When did you figure that out?" she asked, surprised as ever.  
  
He grinned at her. "When I was a squire," he said. "I was Sir Gary's squire, and had to attend most balls, not to serve though, to dance with the ladies. But they all talked about their clothes, the ball, their stay at the Palace, all things I was bored stiff listening to."  
  
Alanna smiled. "But you," he continued, "didn't look like that type."  
  
"What makes you so sure?" she commented.  
  
"Oh Lady Alanna," he said, smiling. "I've seen you in the practise courts. You're good."  
  
Alanna looked shocked. "How did you know my name?" she asked. "And when have you seen me in the practise courts?" she demanded.  
  
The young man smiled. "I have my ways." He winked at her and stood up. "Don't forget what I said about the cleaning chambers. It's really handy." He walked off.  
  
iVery mysterious!i she thought to herself. iDefinitely someone to look out for!i  
  
Alanna crept into the gardens silently and unnoticed (or so she thought). She snooped around in the cluster of medium-sized hedges until she found the gap. She spread it far apart, and was about to climb in…  
  
"Lady Alanna," a man said from behind her. "Going anywhere?"  
  
Alanna whirled around. "What's it to you?" she snapped, before realising it was Prince Jonathan.  
  
"Oh," Alanna blushed slightly. "I'm sorry Jon."  
  
"That's ok," he said. "But you weren't trying to escape, where you?"  
  
"Me?" she asked innocently. "Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Come," he said to her. "Come dance."  
  
How could she refuse? But how could she accept?  
  
"I'm really not the dancing type," she replied tartly, turning around to lean on the sturdy hedge. "Not the Ball type either."  
  
"Really, oh Lady Alanna?" Jon asked, coming to lean on the hedge next to her. "What type iarei you then?"  
  
"The adventurous type," she replied. "The reckless type. The type that doesn't want to spend the rest of her life going to balls and being maidenly and pathetic!"  
  
Jon brushed the copper hair from her face. "You're not pathetic," he told her sternly. "Anything otherwise."  
  
He pulled her closer, looking her in the eye. "You're a very lovely lady," he said. "Don't you forget it."  
  
He drew her closer and closer. He leant towards her, and kissed her gently. Alanna kissed back, until she remembered the last time Jon had kissed her. She pulled away suddenly, and turned bright red.  
  
"I… I have to go," she stammered, running away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna packed her bags vigorously, tears streaming down her cheeks. That night had just confirmed Alanna's doubts. She had to get out of there, out of the Palace, maybe even out of Tortall.  
  
She would go somewhere… anywhere… just to get away. Alanna changed into warm breeches and put on a tight shirt, bound her breasts and donned a loose shirt and warm cloak and jacket. She buckled her sword, Storm, to her belt. Alanna ran to the stables and saddled her horse, Silver-streak, quickly.  
  
She led her outside and mounted up. She rode quickly to one of the less- used gates, where the pudgy guard was fast asleep. Alanna opened the gate, then rode rapidly into the dusk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry people, short chapter – god, I'm saying that a lot aren't I? I must be getting slack! No, it's just all my homework… Anyways, just thought I wouldn't leave you in suspense so the eleventh chapter will be here soon… … … 


	11. Into the Night

DISCLAIMER – I only own Elisia, Cole (who's dead), the guy who Alanna meets in this (whom remains nameless) and… that's it (I think!)  
  
~ Chapter Eleven ~  
  
Into the Night  
  
Elisia ran towards Alanna's chambers, a worried frown creasing her face. She hitched up her skirts further as she ran faster and faster.  
  
"Alanna!" Elisia cried, banging on her door. "Alanna! Alanna!"  
  
"Elisia!" Gareth (the younger) of Naxen ran up to Elisia. "What is it?"  
  
Elisia was distressed as she never had been before. "I can't – can't find Alanna, and – and Prince Jonathan said he thought she left but then someone else said that they were talking to her not two minutes ago and – and Alanna said she might leave and I think she's gone and I can't find her and she's missing and I – I…" Elisia stopped sniffling only to bust into tears on Gary's magnificent suit.  
  
"Elisia, Elisia, calm down," he told her soothingly. "Alanna's probably in her room asleep, or was, and she isn't leaving, honey." Gary hugged her tight.  
  
Elisia looked up determinedly, stormed up to the door and knocked on it so fiercely Gary thought she'd break the door down.  
  
"Alanna of Trebond you open this door up RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO BLAST IT DOWN!!!" she screamed furiously.  
  
"Elisia –"  
  
"I WARNED YOU!" Bright red magic flowed from Elisia's outstretched fingers as she blasted Alanna's door down.  
  
"Whoa, Elisia!" Gary pulled Elisia back from storming into Alanna's chambers. Elisia threatened him with a glimmer of red from her fingers and he let her go. Elisia ran into Alanna's room.  
  
She gave and anguished cry. Every one of Alanna's things was gone.  
  
"Damn you, Alanna! Damn you!" and she cussed (a word I got from "To kill a mockingbird – quite a good book – oh! Anyway…) so loudly and strongly Gary put his hand over her mouth to stop her.  
  
She wrenched his hand away. "Go to the stables and see if Silver-streak is still there," she ordered him. "Now!" she added furiously when he hesitated.  
  
"I didn't realise you had the Gift," he commented as he hurried on his way.  
  
Elisia rubbed her very sore head. She sat down on Alanna's bed and silently cried. She loved Alanna so much – how could Alanna leave her? (I thought I'd better explain Elisia's somewhat unusual behaviour.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gary ran into the stables.  
  
"Sir Gary," a voice said behind him.  
  
Gary whirled round. "Oh, Stefan," Gary acknowledged one of George's men. "Just the man I needed to see. Did you by any chance see Lady Alanna in here a bit ago?"  
  
"Aye," Stefan answered. "She was so messed up – I thought she was just goin' for a bit of a gallop –" a frown crossed his face as Gary sighed exasperatingly.  
  
"No, she was leaving," Gary told her. "I must get to Elisia now – Mithros knows what she's going to do when she finds out Alanna's left – she's going wild with her Gift."  
  
Stefan looked worried. "Ye shouldn'a left her side!" he said hurriedly. "People with uncontrollable Gifts are dangerous."  
  
Gary nodded grimly, and hurried off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna unsaddled Silver-streak, and wiped her down. She wiped her sweaty forehead, and flopped onto the hard ground. Silver-streak nuzzled her mistress's face. Some people would be nervous about lying down in the way of a horse, but Alanna's mare was very careful and very faithful.  
  
Alanna sat up, and went to her packs. It was well and truly night by now, and the stars twinkled above her head. Alanna got out an apple and a carrot and fed it to Silver-streak. She petted her mare's silver mane and cuddled up to her. Then she got herself out a bread roll and allowed herself a sip of water from her flask.  
  
She was used to light eating – the Priestesses at the temple tried to make her eat less than this, but Alanna would sneak rolls from the plate and eat in her room. She needed her strength for all the unknown practise she did with her sword.  
  
Alanna tied Silver-streak to the old, thinned tree she had stopped under. Silver-streak cuddled into her mistress's face, cuddling her. Alanna hugged her back, glad for the comfort.  
  
Alanna then spread her bed roll on the ground (A/N – if you want to know where Alanna rode, I have no idea but she rode into the city first then into bare land and hen she found a thin forest, which is where she is, k?) and sat down. She ate her bread and sipped some more water.  
  
Suddenly Alanna heard a noise. She looked around, to see a black cat emerge from the bushed behind her. She picked it up as it wandered towards her and looked it straight in the eye. Alanna gasped. The cat's eyes weren't a normal shade of green or grey, but bright purple, not unlike her own. She cat yowled. Food! It seemed to say. Alanna laughed, and fed him a bread roll she fished from her pack.  
  
The cat gnawed at it hungrily, and when it finished rolled around contently. Alanna laughed and scratched its stomach. She suddenly had de jus vugh (A/N I have no idea whatsoever how to spell that that's just what came correct on spell check!!). Where have I seen this cat before? She thought. Then it struck. Painful memories of Cole flooded her mind – That's right – she thought, this fella was the one that saved me.  
  
The cat purred with content. Alanna thought of something. She picked the small cat up, and checked its sex. Content it was a male, she put the cat down again. Looking out the distance, she lay on her bed-roll and shut her eyes, and prepared to get some sleep. 


	12. The Search Begins

~ Chapter Twelve ~  
  
The Search  
  
Jon shook his head. "She what!"  
  
Gary nodded. "Elisia's going hysterical. I had to get one of the healers to bind her Gift. I don't even think she realised what he did."  
  
Jon shook his head again. "How could she run away? You're positive that's what she did?"  
  
"Had to be," Gary replied. "There's nothing in her room, her mount's gone, and so's her tack."  
  
Jon sighed. "What are we going to do?" asked Gary.  
  
Jonathan looked at him. "If we don't send someone out to find her, Elisia will go on her own." Gary shook his head vigorously.  
  
"We can't have that."  
  
"Exactly," Jon replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna brushed Silver-streak thoroughly, saddled her and mounted up. She swept her new cat up from the ground and placed him between her legs. She rode off again.  
  
Where exactly are you going? Asked the cat.  
  
Alanna looked at it weirdly. "Did you just speak?" she asked.  
  
You heard me, didn't you? It said.  
  
Alanna shrugged. "I suppose."  
  
Well? Do you know where we're headed?  
  
"Not really," Alanna replied.  
  
You are bad, leaving Elisia alone like that.  
  
Alanna looked at it more strangely still. "How did you know about Elisia?"  
  
The cat yawned. I just do.  
  
Alanna just shrugged. She was in no mood to argue with a talking cat.  
  
"Well I suppose if you're to stay with me, you need a name." When the cat didn't reply, she continued, "Hmm… what about 'Blackie'?" she asked, laughing at the cat's yowl of disagreement. "No, I'm not that cruel," Alanna said. "What about… Faithful?"  
  
The cat rolled, looking up at Alanna. Again Alanna saw Faithful's bright purple eyes. I like "Faithful," it said.  
  
"Good," Alanna said. "Because I'm not a good name thinker."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elisia mounted up. "Hurry up," she urged Roaul and Gary. "She could be ages away by now!"  
  
"Ok!" Gary cried, exasperated.  
  
"Calm down," added Roaul.  
  
They started off at a gallop. Jonathan watched them leave, a brown-haired, brown-grey eyed handsome young man standing beside him.  
  
"D'you think they'll find her?" the man asked.  
  
"Have to," Jonathan replied.  
  
"Mm," replied the man.  
  
~*~  
  
**leaving you in suspense…** oh I know I'm cruel and I'm even worse by keeping them short chapters… takes you longer to see the ending and more time for to think of it!!!! And Mia, would you hurry up and read my bloody chapters!! (jeez, she's getting slack!) And could anyone tell me a dashing, exciting name for this handsome young man please? I got Cole's name from Charmed so we could either keep the tradition up and call him Leo, or rip off a name from another cool TV show. Xander? Does he even exist anymore? I haven't watched Buffy for AGES!!! Anyway just thinking aloud, it's very handy!!  
  
~***~Love Kaz~***~  
  
oh PS could anyone give me hand with my metaphor poem I have to do for english?! 


	13. Alanna's Love

Disclaimer – I own the fief Myers-rock and the characters Elisia, Cole and (oooh, I can't say it! But *hint*hint* you haven't heard "Myers-rock" before so obviously he comes from there but I'm not telling you the name you have to read the chapter but I own him, ok?)  
  
Sorry this took so long, I've been busy, and it was my b-day the other day!! (17th of April)  
  
A/N – this chapter is going to be (hopefully) based entirely on Alanna's desires. This includes Jon, Cole (who's "passed on"), George, and the new bloke, … … !!  
  
~ Chapter Thirteen ~  
  
Alanna's Love  
  
Alanna glanced up at the glaring sun. She wiped sweat off her forehead. She sighed and looked eastward. She'd been gone a few days now, and was heading north, into the Great Sandy Dessert (A/N – my best has my Alanna books and I've got her Keladry books. The maps are better in the Alanna books so I can't remember whether or not the Dessert is north or whatever and I'm not sure how long it took Alanna to get there and I can't even use the maps to estimate! So you'll just have to be content with this!). Alanna reflected on her time at Court, and at the Convent.  
  
~*~Flash-back~*~  
  
"Alanna, how many times have I told you?!" Priestess Stephanie scolded her. "Embroidering is something you must learn!"  
  
"But I don't want to learn it," Alanna replied curtly. "I want to be a warrior maiden and go on adventures."  
  
The Priestess rolled her eyes. "When will this silly fantasy disappear?" she demanded.  
  
"Never," Alanna retorted crossly.  
  
~*~End of flash-back~*~  
  
Alanna sighed. Why did Thom have to lose his nerve all the time? If things ad gone her way, she would be a warrior maiden and have gone on adventures. But no, Thom had to complain and squeal to Coram, and of course the old soldier refused to allow the plan to be put into action. Even though Maude had seen it in the fire, all Coram had done was made the Sign against Evil, and refused. Alanna even tried to make the plan work, practically forcing Thom to agree. She cut her hair and kept her hood up, but Coram wasn't fooled – he pulled her hood back and glared at Alanna with his "you'd better do what I say or else" look.  
  
Alanna sighed again. Faithful looked at her from Alanna's lap, and saw the distant, misty look in her eyes. He yowled and looked ahead again.  
  
~*~Flash-back~*~  
  
"Alanna," the Priestess began slowly, "You must have a proper mount. One that will be very beautiful and enhance your features."  
  
"But I want a war-horse!" Alanna yelled for the fiftieth time.  
  
Priestess Samanthia suddenly lost her temper. Her pale skin grew dark and her face flushed red. "Alanna you naughty, disrespectful girl!" she cried. "You will ride a proper mount, you will learn to sew, you will dress appropriately, you will behave and you will become a lady and give up this hopeless dream to become a warrior!" Alanna began to open her mouth. "No!" yelled the Priestess. "Don't you dare talk! You will go on a fast for two days and you will be silent throughout your punishment!" The girls around Alanna sniggered. Alanna was furious. "I don't have to do a thing you say!" she yelled.  
  
"Three days!" cried the Priestess.  
  
"No!" Alanna shouted.  
  
"Four!" Samanthia shrieked, infuriated.  
  
All the girls around them gaped. No one got four days of silent fasting, no one.  
  
~*~End of flash-back~*~  
  
Alanna had actually accepted the punishment of four days, just to spite everyone. She did not remain silent, though. She didn't talk, sure, but she made as much noise as possible by banging and clattering dishes, and she ignored every Priestess and girl – except Elisia.  
  
Thinking of Elisia made her think of Court. Jonathan, Cole, her mysterious "friend" from the ball and George.  
  
George – she'd had so many lessons with him, and he'd taught Alanna so many things. She didn't really feel a lust for him, but he was very attractive, especially when he smiled at her, or when he praised her for a move she'd done correctly and well. She sighed. Would she ever see George again? Or Jonathan? Thinking about not seeing Jon again brought salty tears to her eyes. Faithful yowled in disgust as a tear dropped on his black coat.  
  
Stop dripping! He complained.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Alanna told him. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, and Jonathan's image appeared in her mind. His sapphire eyes, and coal-black hair, and that smile – mm, his smile. It made Alanna want to just melt in his arms. She remembered when he gave her first lesson to her. She smiled. It was good to think of Jon. It made her smile. "Oh, Jon," she whispered. More tears brought themselves to her eyes.  
  
Oh stop it! Cried Faithful exasperatingly. You're feeling sorry for yourself. Didn't you think of them all before you left?  
  
Alanna glared at the cat icily. "Of course I did," she retorted haughtily.  
  
No, you didn't, replied Faithful, just as haughty. You only thought, "If I run away then I won't have to marry" – didn't you?  
  
Alanna looked away. He was right – though she would never admit it – she ran away because she didn't want to marry. She shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind. She thought of Cole. It hurt, but she knew to fully get over her short experience with Cole she must think of him. Thinking of him reminded her of the dark side of Jon she had seen that night – it was a horrible memory in her mind. His face – it was filled with anger. She shuddered and took her mind off Cole and Jon.  
  
"Not one for balls?" the faint voice of the mysterious man at the ball lingered in her mind. She smiled. He seemed so nice. "I wonder what his name is," she thought aloud.  
  
"Whose?" Faithful asked sleepily. Dusk was coming on. A full day had past without Alanna realising it. She headed for a close oasis, petting Faithful, sleepy herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Men, forward!" cried Sir Raoul (A/N hey I was spelling it "Roaul" but that's wrong!!).  
  
The small group of men on their horses rode forward. There was only seven or so men, including Sir Raoul. (A/N I almost put "Lord" Raoul – been reading POTS too much!)  
  
"So little men?" asked Elisia nervously.  
  
"Don't worry," Gary replied. "Raoul will find her – and so will Jacob."  
  
"Jacob?" Elisia, distracted, inquired. "Who's that?"  
  
Gary looked at her. "Jacob of Myers-rock – haven't you seen him?"  
  
Elisia squinted at the man on his dashing black horse. "Mm – not sure. Does Alanna know him?"  
  
Gary grinned. "Well, I think he's spoken to her, but I'm not sure she knows who he is." (A/N – you gotta be really thick not to have figured this out by now – Jacob of Myers-rock (I mentioned it in my disclaimer) is the mysterious guy – everyone got it now!?)  
  
"Oh," Elisia replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna stretched. She didn't feel like doing anything but sleeping, but she forced herself to practise a little work with her sword and her Shang punches and kicks against a large stone she had found.  
  
After about an hour of doing this, she sat down, puffing and wiping sweat off her forehead. Alanna lay back, and breathed a sigh of relief and content. She always felt much stronger after a practice session.  
  
Alanna rolled over and shut her eyes. The image of a brown-haired, brown- eyed very handsome man appeared in her mind. She smiled to herself. My mystery man, she thought to herself.  
  
What are you so happy about? Inquired Faithful.  
  
"Nothing," she murmured, and fell asleep, still thinking of Jacob.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oooooo so now you know his name is Jacob! I think Ill only need a chapter to finish the ending but I'll need a little while to think of it – but I know one thing, it's going to happen very fast. A chapter a little longer than the last couple, so I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
~*~ luv kaz ~*~ 


	14. Found!

~ Chapter Fourteen ~  
  
Found!  
  
Alanna woke, stretched, and packed up quickly. She didn't think of erasing signs of her camp; she didn't believe she was in any danger. She packed Silver-streak with all her things. She turned around to pick Faithful up. He yowled and looked behind Alanna.  
  
Alanna swiftly yet cautiously turned around and drew her sword quickly.  
  
"You can wield your sword, but can you use it, woman?" a dry voice asked.  
  
"It depends what you think," Alanna replied, her voice just as dry. She didn't bother to ask how the man knew she was a woman; he was a Bazhir (A/N – have no idea hoe to spell it and I can't be stuffed getting my books), and little was hidden from the Bazhir. "If you think because I am a woman I am not a good opponent, I differ you will be extremely surprised once you are near slain."  
  
The man laughed. "Small woman, you say big words, but could you win against a warrior of the tribe?"  
  
Alanna moved nervously. Sure, she was trained and fit, but could she really win against a Bazhir warrior? She reflected briefly on what she had learnt. Hand skills, a few Shang punches and kicks, sword skills, wrestling (her weak point), and some staff and hand-to-hand combat skills.  
  
"I'm waiting, woman," the man said, his voice patient.  
  
"I believe I can do what I force myself to do," Alanna said bravely.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Alanna made sure the Bazhir could not detect he nervousness. Who was this man? "You have not introduced yourself," she told him.  
  
He smiled. "I have not. I am Halef Sief, headman of the Bloody Hawk tribe."  
  
"I am Lady Alanna of Trebond, noble from the North, servant of the Great King." Alanna replied, hoping that this tribe acknowledged King Roald.  
  
"We know no King," Halef Sief replied.  
  
Uh oh, Alanna thought. She paused for a second to think of something to say. "You my not," she began, "But other fellow tribes do. Would they be thankful of you if you harmed a noble of the King?"  
  
This caused some murmur among the group of sturdy warriors. Halef Sief looked her over. "You may come with us," he invited. "It is almost midday – we have wasted the morning, and I'm sure you will be hungry very soon."  
  
Alanna didn't know whether to bow or curtsy. If she curtsied, they would think she was a soft woman, if she bowed, she may be disrespected. She finally bowed, and said, "I accept your kind offer, Halef Sief." Alanna looked towards Faithful, who had been silent throughout this time. She saw with disgust that he was asleep.  
  
She shook him gently. When he didn't stir, she shook him harder. "Wake up you silly cat," she told him. Faithful almost fell off Silver-streak's saddle. He yowled at her. He then saw the visitors and ran n front of Alanna as if to protect her, hissing and spitting.  
  
The men drew back a step from the cat with its unnerving purple eyes – just like Alanna's glare.  
  
"She has a demon cat!" cried one old man from the back.  
  
"You promised if you were to come you would be silent, Akhnan Ibn Nazzir (A/N – I REALLY don't know how spell that one and my friend Mia has my books so I can't check it!!!!)," Halef Sief said the old man.  
  
"I cannot keep silent whilst you invite a demon into our tribe!" the old man yelled again.  
  
"I'm no demon!" Alanna snapped.  
  
"No?" he cried. "You ride like a man, you go dressed as a man, you say you can fight against one of out Bazhir warriors and win, and you have a demon cat who has the same coloured eyes as you! And you say you are no demon?"  
  
Faithful turned his tail up in disgrace at the man. How could he say I am a demon? He asked Alanna. "Oh, shoosh," she told the cat.  
  
Halef Sief bowed to her. "Forgive Akhnan Ibn Nazzir," he asked her. "He does not know what he is saying." He shot a meaningful look at the old man, and Akhnan Ibn Nazzir fell silent.  
  
"I accept your apology on behalf of the Shaman Ibn Nazzir," Alanna replied.  
  
The Headman bowed. "Come with us," he said.  
  
Alanna mounted up and followed the Headman over the sandy hills.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Men, stop!" commanded Sir Raoul.  
  
One of the men looked at him, tiredly. "What is it this time?"  
  
Raoul grinned. "Ok, ok, I stopped you for nothing, let's continue." He chuckled as the men groaned. "Come on now," he told them. "My guess is she headed into the desert."  
  
Some of the men frowned. "What makes you say that?" asked a sturdy man.  
  
"I would have thought you would have picked that up, Airin," Sir Raoul said. "Look at the dust between here and the beginning of the desert. I can see horse hairs, a few remains of food, and over there in the distance, I believe I can see the remains of a fire."  
  
Airin nodded to Lord Raoul. "That they are, Sir Raoul," he said. "My eyes are blinded," he joked.  
  
Raoul looked at them. "We mustn't waste any more time. Keep your eyes peeled for other camp signs." The men nodded and, with Sir Raoul at the lead, they rode off into the desert to find Alanna.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The women looked at Alanna strangely under their veils; the men, some with disrespect, some with curiosity; and the children hid behind their mothers.  
  
I don't have three heads, Alanna thought. It's not as though I'm going to bite their limbs off!  
  
Halef Sief led her to a small, one-person tent. "You will stay here until the women have made our meal," he told her.  
  
Alanna bowed nervously. "Thankyou, Halef Sief. I am grateful for your hospitality."  
  
The Headman left, and Alanna entered her tent. She looked around. It was small and yet cosy. There was a bed roll, a small table with two chairs, a dressing screen and behind that a bath tub and a mirror and comb.  
  
Two girls and a boy entered Alanna's tent. It was rather cramped with them in there, but they fit.  
  
"I am Kourrem," said the taller girl, curtsying slightly. "We will serve you throughout your time at the Bloody Hawk tribe.  
  
Alanna smiled. "Thankyou, Kourrem," she told the girl.  
  
"Look, Kara!" whispered the boy to the other girl. "She has purple eyes!"  
  
"Ishak, hush!" scolded Kourrem.  
  
"Kourrem, you spoil the fun!" Ishak retorted.  
  
Alanna hid a grin. Kourrem looked at Alanna again. "I am sorry for Ishak," she indicated to the boy, "He promised to remain quiet."  
  
"But I didn't swear it by the Gods, or my ancestors," the young boy told Kourrem.  
  
"Ishak, be quiet!" the other girl said hurriedly.  
  
"Leave me be, Kara," Ishak told her. Ishak turned his attention back to Alanna. You have a cat too," he told her. "He has purple eyes, just like you."  
  
Alanna nodded. "His name is Faithful," she told the youngsters. "He's my pet."  
  
"He looks nice," said Kara, the smaller girl, coming forward and petting Faithful, who was in front of Alanna. Faithful purred and Alanna laughed. "I think he likes that," she told them.  
  
"Kara, Ishak, come now," Kourrem said. Kara and Ishak moved behind Kourrem. "Is there anything you require?" Kourrem asked nervously.  
  
"Not at the moment," Alanna told them.  
  
"As you wish," replied Kourrem. "We have been sent to tell you that the meal is ready. Halef Sief, our Headman, asks you to change from your dirty clothes to what suits you," she added, slightly puzzled.  
  
Alanna nodded. "Thankyou, Kourrem, Kara, Ishak," she told them. The three children left. Alanna sighed and went to change from her muddy clothes.  
  
As she was leaving her tent to go to the meal Alanna spotted seven or so horses at the front of the tribe. Wonder who they belong to, she thought. They certainly weren't there when I came!  
  
As Alanna made her way to the center of the tribe, where the meals were eaten, she was taken aside by Halef Sief. "These men wish to talk to you," he said. Alanna was wondering what men would want to talk to her, and who they were, when Halef Sief led her into the tent, and she got a glimpse of the men who were in the tent.  
  
"Lady Alanna," Sir Raoul said, "Found."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH so there's another chapter I'm not quite finished yet but it may be a while coz it's holidays and I'm very lazy during the hols! Eg, I got up at 9:45am this morning and 10:15 yesterday (mind you I did go to bed quite late) but anyway gotta go TV's calling! Hehehe,  
  
~*~luv kaz~*~ 


	15. Feelings

~ Chapter Fifteen ~  
  
Feelings  
  
"Sir Raoul," Alanna stammered.  
  
Halef Sief looked at Alanna. "You know these men?" he asked. Alanna nodded.  
  
"Lady Alanna. You have proved to be difficult to track," a man with brown hair and eyes said, stepping forward.  
  
Alanna gaped at him. He was the man from the ball! But she didn't know his name…  
  
"Lady Alanna, may I introduce you to Sir Jacob of Myers-rock?" Sir Raoul said, indicating to the brown haired man. Jacob grinned at Alanna.  
  
"A pleasure, Alanna," he said, bowing slightly. Alanna smiled. He hadn't called her a "Lady", and he'd been very friendly.  
  
Their gaze was interrupted by Halef Sief's cough. "Lady Alanna, since you are staying for our midday meal, perhaps your friends would like to join us."  
  
Raoul bowed. "We would be honoured," he told the tall Bazhir. "We are quite hungry!"  
  
As Alanna left for the meal, she heard Raoul turn to one of his men and say, "Go tell Jonathan we've found her." This made Alanna think.  
  
At the meal, Jacob had somehow made his way over to sit next to Alanna. "How are you, Alanna?" he inquired in a friendly tone.  
  
"Good, thankyou," replied Alanna, her stomach fluttering slightly. "And how are you?"  
  
"Oh fine," he replied casually.  
  
"That's good," Alanna said.  
  
Their conversation remained short until the end of the meal. "Lady Alanna," Jacob began, "Would you mind taking a look at this dress for my sister?" he asked. "I know one of the women here and she has sewn it for her. I'm not sure of her size, but she is about your fit."  
  
Alanna looked at Jacob. "Ok, sure," she finally replied.  
  
Jacob smiled and led her to the guests' tents. "Here," he opened the flap on one of the smaller tents. "Just me and my mate, Sir Terrin," he said.  
  
Alanna just nodded. Jacob pointed to a magnificent black lace dress, edged with some sort of stone. "It's beautiful," Alanna said.  
  
Jacob smiled. "Yes. I gave the material to my lady friend last time I was here, and she has made it."  
  
"Is she a Bazhir?" inquired Alanna.  
  
"Not by birth," said Jacob. "She is by ceremony though."  
  
"Oh," said Alanna.  
  
Jacob showed Alanna a dressing screen. "Do you mind?" he asked her.  
  
"Not at all," she said, taking the dress and stepping behind the curtain. The dress was lovely, and Alanna shed her breeches and top. It was annoying unwinding the bandages she used to bind her breasts, but it was a relief for her now aching chest. She slipped the dress on easily, but found she could do up the ties at the back.  
  
"Jacob," she called, "Do you think you could do up the ties on this dress?" she asked. "I – can't – quite – reach," she said, trying as she spoke.  
  
"Sure." Jacob stepped behind the screen. Alanna smiled and turned around.  
  
"This looks really pretty on you," he commented.  
  
"Thanks," laughed Alanna. When the ties were done up, she turned around to face Jacob. She smiled warmly.  
  
"I'm serious, that looks beautiful," he said kindly. "You just need to fix your hair up a bit –" he moved closed, and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's getting muddy!" he grinned.  
  
"I know," Alanna said dryly, running her own fingers through her hair. Their hands met, and Alanna looked up into Jacob's eyes (*yawn!* typical lurv scene but I can't be bothered thinking up anything more creative at 10:00 at night!!)  
  
Jacob lent forward slightly. He hesitated for a split second, then leant forward and kissed Alanna, at first timid, then passionate. Alanna kissed him back, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Great Mother, what am I doing? She asked herself wildly. Mithros, I only just find out the guy's name and I'm already getting involved!  
  
Alanna stopped kissing Jacob, and Jacob stopped too. "What's the matter?" he asked Alanna. "Did – did I do something wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"No, no," Alanna said. "I'm – I'm just not – I just, I mean – I, I have to go," she stammered, going red.  
  
"Um, ok," said Joseph. "Just, just get changed then." Joseph undid the ties on the dress and moved from behind the screen. Alanna changed hurriedly, forgetting to bind her chest again. She threw on her breeches and shirt, picked up the dress and stepped out from behind the dress screen.  
  
"Um, thanks for trying on the dress," Jacob said.  
  
'That's ok," said Alanna, handing him the dress and going red again. "I'll – I'll see you later then?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," replied Joseph.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*About two day later*~  
  
"Your Highness, Sir Raoul sent me to tell you that we've found the lady Alanna," said the man Raoul had spoken to.  
  
"Thankyou," replied Jonathan. "I am very pleased. Remain here until Raoul and the others are back."  
  
The man stood and bowed. "Yes, Your Highness," he replied, and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Got everything?" asked Sir Raoul, still in command. There a was a grumble of "yes"ses amongst the group. "All right there Lady Alanna?" asked Raoul.  
  
Alanna made a sour face, looking at her wrist, which was heavily bandaged. Last night the Bazhir had accepted her into their tribe by ceremony, cutting Alanna's wrist and that of the Headman's and connecting them together, combining the blood.  
  
"I'm fine," she finally said.  
  
Raoul grinned and turned to Halef Sief. "Thankyou for your hospitality," he told the Headman.  
  
"You are welcome," Halef Sief told Raoul. "Anytime you come you will be honoured here."  
  
Raoul thanked the man and the group set out to go back to Corus.  
  
On the way to the palace little was said between Alanna and Jacob. Simple "hello"s and "thankyou"s were exchanged but nothing more. Alanna avoided Jacob and Jacob avoided Alanna, and no conflict was experienced between them or anyone else in the group, so the ride back was peaceful.  
  
As they drew closer and closer to Corus Alanna began feeling sicker and sicker. She mentioned this to Raoul, who shrugged.  
  
"I'm no healer," he told her. "Go to Sir Terrin. He's one of Jacob's friends and a good healer."  
  
So when they had made camp for the night, Alanna went to Sir Terrin. "Call me Terry," he told her. "Now, sit up here and we'll have a look at you," he said, indicating to a stretcher he'd laid out. Alanna sat up on the stretcher.  
  
"Now, tell me the problem," he told her.  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure," she answered. "I've felt really weak ever since we drew nearer to Corus. And whenever I use my Gift I get a splitting headache."  
  
Terry frowned. "You have the Gift?" he inquired.  
  
"Yes," Alanna replied. "I haven't used it much, just to light fires, heal scratches, burn torches or candles, that kind of thing. I'm a lot more comfortable with my Gift than I used to be," she added.  
  
Terry smiled. "Well, we'll reach Corus probably day after next, at the pace we're taking," he told her. "We can find out what the matter is then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Yawn* just got out of bed and decided to finish this as it's like the only time I've been on the computer ALL week. I'm serious! My brothers (younger) just got two new games and they've been playing them non-stop and my Dad just started his own home business, using the computer/phone-fax continually through the week!! It's kinda getting annoying so I thought I'd finish it now. Anyways, now that I've blabbered I shall finish up and get started on chapter 16! 


	16. Orange Glow

~ Chapter Sixteen ~  
  
Orange Glow  
  
Alanna rode up to beside Jacob on her mount, Silver-streak. He grinned at her as she rode up to his side.  
  
"Pretty, isn't it?" he asked her. They were on top of the hill just before they entered Corus. It was dusk, and the sun gave off little light, giving the city a luminescent look where it was setting. The lights that shone in the houses added to that glow, and children with torches danced about like fireflies.  
  
"What are they celebrating about?" she asked him.  
  
"Who, the children? It's the Night of the Fireflies."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Night of the Fireflies. It's the night where children dance with torches and thank the Gods for the beauty of the earth. No one really knows when it started," he added.  
  
"Oh," Alanna replied.  
  
"Men, men!" Sir Raoul raised his voice. "Now, we can either stop at an inn outside Corus, sleep in and get to the palace late tomorrow morning, or we can continue until late and get some sleep in our own beds."  
  
"Sleep! Sleep!" cried the men tiredly. Everyone was exhausted after the day's dawn-to-dusk ride.  
  
Sir Raoul led them to the closest inn, The Withering Willow. They left their mounts to be cared for and entered. They got to their rooms, men sharing with a buddy, Alanna alone. As she lay down on her bed there was a knock on her door. Alanna got up, aching, to answer it. It was Jacob.  
  
"Um, Alanna, I just wanted to say, um, goodnight," he said.  
  
Alanna smiled. "Goodnight to you too," she said, closing the door as he, hesitantly it seemed, walked away to his own rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. Her whole body ached, as if her old soldier-teacher had beaten her as he did when she was young. She tried to sit up and soon regretted trying. Her head spun greatly as her ears roared. She lay back down, and rolled onto her side. Cautiously she lifted herself up from the bed with her hands, and slipped on her dressing gown and slippers.  
  
Wobbling, she made her way over to the door and opened it. She stepped carefully towards the stairs and descended, still feeling extremely sick. She found her friend Terry there in the common room along with a few others of the group that had come with them.  
  
"You too?" asked Terry meekly.  
  
Alanna nodded, unable to speak.  
  
"We only felt it tonight," one of them piped up. "Maybe your Gift is sensitive."  
  
Alanna simply nodded again. She sat down on a lounge where Terry indicated and rested her head in her hands.  
  
"Alanna?" asked a voice quietly. Alanna sat up and turned toward the voice. She knew that voice…  
  
"Jacob!" she exclaimed hoarsely, as her throat had begun to ache too. She rushed over, forgetting her sickness, to him.  
  
"You're Gifted?" she asked. "I didn't know! How come you didn't tell me?"  
  
Jacob bowed his head. "I'm afraid of my Gift," he admitted to her.  
  
Alanna hugged him. "So was I," she said. "But I learned if I'm afraid of it, the Gods will test me, making me use it to help others."  
  
Jacob looked at her queerly. "I suppose you're right. But I just can't help it."  
  
"I know," Alanna hugged him. She then realised the men were watching them with interest. She pulled away from Jacob and put her hands in her lap, going red. She hung her head as some of the men muffled laughs.  
  
"So what do you think it is?" she asked Terry, feeling sick again.  
  
"I have no idea," he said.  
  
Just then Raoul came in. "What's the matter?" he cried.  
  
"We don't know," said one of the men. "We feel sick."  
  
"Is it just those that are Gifted?" Alanna asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes," confirmed Terrin.  
  
Alanna stood up and gasped. Her ears roared and her bones and muscles screamed in protest. Her stomach rolled and she began to sweat.  
  
She shakily moved towards the window. Raoul ran to keep her from falling as she stumbled. When she got to the sill, she tried to lift up the glass, with little success. Raoul lifted it for her.  
  
Alanna stuck her head out of the window. "Great Mother Goddess!" she cried. "Help me!"  
  
Lightning cracked against the navy sky. The palace shone a luminous orange colour. Wind broke against Alanna's face, blowing her now long copper hair back from her face. Everyone watched in awe. Orange – what did it mean? Alanna looked at the sky "Please, Great Lady, what does this mean?" she asked in barely more than a whisper. Alanna's own hands shone purple. She felt her strength return. As Alanna, wide eyed, looked at the palace again, she realised the orange glow was magic. Who's? She asked herself.  
  
Then she remembered. A thing Jonathan had told her – "My Uncle Roger taught us magic. My Gift's blue. His is orange – bright orange."  
  
Roger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok I know, short chapter, gimme a break! R&R peoples.  
  
~*~kaz~*~ 


	17. Unnerving Horses

~ Chapter Seventeen ~  
  
Unnerving Horses  
  
Alanna stared at the magic. The energy she had gained sent a fire through her body. She then lost the energy, and got it back again, then lost it, meaning her body gained and lost vast amounts of energy within a short period of time. She finally fainted. (Hey that probably confused you all but I needed a reason for her to faint, so gimme a break!)  
  
Raoul and the other knights were distraught. By then the whole inn had awoken, and the innkeeper informed Raoul that all his Gifted guests were sick also. No one knew what to do. Finally Terry croaked, "We must move away." Raoul just nodded and prepared horses for all his men and instructed the innkeeper to do the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Before Roger began whatever he was planning)  
  
"Thom, come here!"  
  
"Yes, Jon?"  
  
"You know your sister better than anyone, right?"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
  
"Well, why do you think she left?"  
  
"I'd love to tell, Your Highness, but I'm sure Alanna would not appreciate it."  
  
"Thom…" Jon said warningly.  
  
"What?" Thom asked innocently.  
  
"You know what."  
  
"Alright, Alright. You see, the Convent sent Alanna a letter –"  
  
"How do you know?" interrupted Jon.  
  
"I just do," Thom said hastily. "Anyway, they sent Alanna a letter that says she must find a suitor soon or they'll take her back to the Convent until this time next year. And believe me, she would rather marry than go back to the Convent for even a second."  
  
Jon frowned. "Why doesn't she want to marry?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but that's none of mine or your business."  
  
"So?" asked Jon.  
  
Thom grinned. "She doesn't want someone who would freak at her being – well, being her. Who she is. I know many of the boys and girls we used to live with who would tease and taunt Alanna because she could and would fight, and was such a tomboy and never wore dresses. She swore to herself that she'd never marry anyone like that.  
  
I'm not like that, Jon thought. Not at all.  
  
Suddenly the ground shook.  
  
"What was that?" cried Thom in alarm.  
  
"I have no idea," answered Thom.  
  
The shake had gone as quickly as it had came. Nothing happened. Both men listened attentively, but heard nothing.  
  
Then lightning cracked, and the ground shook again. Suddenly everything became sharp and clear. The two men wondered what on earth was happening. The ground shook again and sharp winds broke all around them. Both men, and servants around them, dropped to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the inn, they were about to take off when Alanna came to. "No!" she cried when she realised that they were going in the opposite direction of the palace.  
  
"What?" Raoul cried impatiently. They were wasting time, and those Gifted were getting weaker.  
  
Energy flowed into Alanna's body, and she sat up. This time the pain in her head wasn't as bad and her stomach didn't turn, although her ears roared still.  
  
"I must go to the palace!" she told him.  
  
"You're too weak." Jacob, slung onto a horse, rode over. "You can't go!"  
  
She gripped his arm. "You must trust me."  
  
He looked at her. "No," he whispered.  
  
"Yes," she told him, even more firmly. She gripped his other arm with her spare hand. "You must trust me!"  
  
Jacob stared at her. He finally nodded.  
  
"Let her go," he told Raoul.  
  
"No," he said. "Jon will kill me!"  
  
"Roger will kill you all if you don't let me go!" she yelled, frustrated.  
  
"Roger?" Raoul breathed.  
  
"Yes! Maybe you didn't see it, but I did! It's Roger – he's going to destroy us! If you don't let me go, he will succeed!"  
  
Raoul shook his head. It was obviously too much for the poor knight. "I'm insane," he muttered, "But I'll let you go. I'm going with you though."  
  
Alanna started to argue, but Raoul interrupted, "I have no Gift, and we've wasted enough time already. Let's go."  
  
Alanna began to move off, then turned round and kissed Jacob on the cheek. "I'll come back. I promise."  
  
Raoul mounted up and rode with Alanna at a steady pace towards the palace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They approached the palace cautiously. They really didn't know what to expect, to be honest. Alanna's heart was pounding, and she was sure Raoul's was too. Alanna's mount was whinnying softly with fear.  
  
"It's ok, girl," Alanna soothed her mount. "You'll be alright."  
  
They rode together to the stable. Alanna felt sickly inside. She dismounted shakily and opened the stable door.  
  
Raoul gasped, as Alanna looked on, shocked. All the horses had collapsed on the ground. No horse motioned at all. Raoul, who had dismounted, entered the stable. They heard a frightened, "neigh!" behind them.  
  
Alanna whirled. Raoul's mount, Battle's Hope, and Alanna's mount, Silver- streak, had bucked and ran off in sheer terror.  
  
"Perhaps they have more sense than we," Raoul commented dryly. Alanna couldn't reply; her mouth was suddenly stuck together with thick saliva (gross, I know).  
  
As Raoul inspected the stable with awe, Alanna was more interested in the palace. She could feel a radiating power coming from the palace, and she didn't like it one single bit.  
  
"I'm going to check out the palace," she told Raoul. Without waiting for a reply, she headed into the direction of the palace doors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah! Just a bit of a cliffhanger, I'm not soooooooo mean you know! I apologise for not updating in such a long time but the lovely teachers at our school have decided for a new curriculum this term – it's named, "Homework, homework, lovely homework." Hope you get my point. More soon;)  
  
(~*~kaz~*~( 


	18. The Conte Duke

Please remember peoples that it is rated PG for language and DISCLAIMER – I only own the characters Jacob, Cole (for previous chapters), um… anyone else? And the fief Myers Rock. Nothing else, all belongs to Tamora Pierce. Oh, and if I hear of ANYONE using my characters for ANYTHING, you will find some, ah, 'friendly' lawyers at your door soon as you can say, "Tamora Pierce". Thankyou.  
  
~ Chapter Eighteen ~  
  
The Conté Duke  
  
The palace doors shut tightly behind Alanna. She looked in amazement at the scene before her. Bodies lay lifeless on the floor, motionless yet still living. No movement or shadows passed Alanna's eyes, and it was extremely unnerving in the now empty, silent front hall.  
  
Alanna stepped over the servants and nobles, careful not to touch anyone, for fear, if it was a sleeping spell, she would go under too. Her Gift tugged inside her, as if it was being forced to pull away; drain itself from her. But Alanna made it stay put where it was – right inside her.  
  
As she stepped over one particular body, nearly at the door for the main area of the palace, something made her cry out in a strangled gasp. She stumbled onto her hands and knees and pain shot up her cold fingertips and knees.  
  
Her head whipped around to see the person she'd stepped over. Her violet eyes widened as they lay upon the bodies of Jon and her brother. She stumbled over her own hands and feet as she spun crookedly to get to them. She scrambled over bodies, forgetting her fear of going under the sleeping spell that bound them all.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell, curse it!" She swore terribly. "Oh, shit, shit, shit!"  
  
Thom and the Prince were a deathly white. She hadn't realised it, but everyone was. She forgot about the feeling of needing to get to the source of this problem, and concentrated on her brother and his friend.  
  
She reached inside them with her Gift. She found a sleeping spell; it connected them with every other person, animal and thing that was knocked out by this extremely powerful spell. She cursed under her breath. She couldn't lift the spell without awaking every other thing, and Alanna didn't happen to have that sort of power on hand, especially with all the pressures on her Gift.  
  
She made a hasty decision. To kill the spell, find its source.  
  
She stood quickly and immediately regretted it. Her head ached, and her stomach dropped. She shut her eyes and sneezed four times, all in a row. Alanna's nerves quivered. Whenever she sneezed recurringly something abnormal or supernatural occurred, so she was alert.  
  
She looked up from her sneeze attack. There were stairs – long, thin, windy stairs. It led up to one of the abandoned towers, one that had heavy door barricades. Her vision followed up the stairs, and then she saw him. He was there, with a kneeling Delia at his side. He was stroking her hair with one hand, the other hand held a ball of bright orange fire.  
  
Alanna shook her head and snapped back into reality. Then she remembered something that was in her vision – Delia. She hadn't seen Delia for so long. Oh, sure, for brief moments while she was eating, or she'd passed her in the hall, but only briefly. Alanna had wondered where she'd been the whole time, but now she knew – she was sucking up to Duke Roger.  
  
Alanna was filled with determination. She stood up and swirled towards the direction of the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna was at the stair bottom. She tenderly opened the door. It was surprisingly easy to open. She ascended the stairs with great caution, concentrating on saving all her Gift up. She had a feeling she would need it.  
  
As she climbed the great stair, her thoughts wandered. Why would the Duke pledge this gigantic sorcery-attack on the palace? What temptations could he possible want?  
  
There was revenge – but she had no knowledge of anything ever been put against Duke Roger. There was insanity – Alanna had always had a funny feeling about that Duke. Or there was power – probably the most likely one, Alanna thought of what power the Duke might want. Let's see, she thought to herself. First, he could want friends in Court – but this isn't the way to get about it! She reasoned with herself. A thought flickered in her mind – the Throne? Who was in line for it? There was King Roald, then there was Jon, of course, then there was…  
  
Alanna stopped dead. However bad her stomach felt, it got ten times worse. The Throne. Roger wanted the Throne.  
  
The remembrance of Thom and Jon's deathly-pale faces brought her back to her senses. She raced up the stairs with more and more energy and burst through the top door.  
  
Delia and Roger looked up in surprise. Delia's look was venom, Roger's somewhat amused. Roger suddenly laughed out loud. Delia looked up in shock.  
  
"I was wondering how long you would take to get here." He paused and looked at her searchingly. "You took more time than I anticipated."  
  
"Really?" she spat at him.  
  
The Duke's mouth curled into a wry smile. "Oh, don't play stupid with me, Lady Alanna," he said, his elegant voice sour. "I know you've been 'onto' me for ages. It's one thing you learn – never underestimate me."  
  
Alanna breathed in, trying not to show her fear. How could she win this oncoming battle?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cliff-hanger! Suck. Oh well, at least I updated soon after. I'd better get started on the next chapter – only one or two more, I'm afraid. But don't worry, I'm thinking of a sequel… but I'm writing my Kel/Cleon fic first!!  
  
~*~kaz~*~ 


	19. The Battle of the Gifted

~ Chapter Nineteen ~  
  
The Battle of the Gifted  
  
Alanna's nerves quivered. Her feet and hands tingled. She just stood there, frozen. For the first time in her life, Alanna was scared and didn't know what to do.  
  
Roger's thin lips curled as he smiled a wicked smile. "What's the matter?" he asked scornfully. "Afraid?"  
  
Alanna was afraid, but she would never admit that to Roger. "What's to be afraid of?" she snapped, her voice icy.  
  
"Oh, harsh tongue Mistress Alanna," he commented. "You might want to have it looked at." It seemed no matter what insults Alanna threw at him, he would not get angry. It seemed to amuse him that she was getting worked up.  
  
"Listen to me," she told him. "You are evil; pure and vile, and I intend to put a stop to that."  
  
He laughed out loud. "I'm sorry – did I offend you?" he asked, wiping tears of laughter from his face. Alanna's anger simply mounted, but she tried not it show it on her face. Little did Roger know that she was building up a mound of her Gift, to throw it at him when he least expected it.  
  
Roger's face turned hard. "I am getting sick of this dawdle. If you intend to fight me, go ahead. If not, I will end this folly and dispose of you."  
  
Delia, whom Alanna had forgotten, sneered, "You won't last long. I think you'd do better just to surrender."  
  
"When I wanted an opinion from a slut, I'd ask for it," Alanna told her. Delia turned a beet red, evil-ed Alanna and put her nose up in the air. (A/N – ok I know it's an inappropriate time for an author's note but I must say – hehehe one point for Alanna!)  
  
Alanna looked at Roger. He seemed distracted, she thought. If I just use a little of my reserve and then hit him harder when he's weak…  
  
Alanna's purple Gift flew from her hand in a swift and powerful move. Roger, at the last second, put his hands up and threw a defensive wall up.  
  
Alanna gasped. Roger snarled. "You didn't really think I couldn't see that coming, did you?" he asked. "I'm only the strongest sorcerer in the world."  
  
Alanna gaped, then shut her mouth and cursed her own folly. She would have to be careful with this man. Very careful.  
  
"You're to big for your breeches," she said to him. "Don't be silly. You think I would waste my Gift? I knew you knew what was coming, and I knew you would defend yourself against it," she bluffed.  
  
Roger's glare increased. He didn't know whether or not to believe her. It was possible she was bluffing, but it is also possible that she was telling the truth. "What does that gain you?" he asked.  
  
This time it was Alanna who laughed. "What kind of warrior would I be if I told all foes the plot?" she asked him.  
  
Roger frowned slightly. This lady was getting on his nerves. Alanna sensed he was annoyed and thought that he'd blast her, and soon. She looked for signs that the body gave away naturally before the attack. There –! That muscle movement. He was going to attack… NOW!!  
  
Alanna threw up her last reserve of her Gift; the exact millisecond Roger threw his attack at her. Purple and orange magic blasted against one another, crashing in an explosion of light. (You know, typical good VS evil sorcery fight).  
  
Alanna's Gift reserve was puny compared to Roger's Gift. He hadn't been drained or weakened. She had.  
  
The light from their Gifts filled the room. Delia squealed. She'd never seen anything like it, and she didn't want to see anything ever again.  
  
Alanna's blast over-grew Roger's a bit, then Roger bit back, but Alanna's beam grew longer again. Roger's blast pushed Alanna's back. Alanna shoved with her Gift, forcing her beam to over-power Roger's but it was no use. Orange fire grew closer, and closer, and closer…  
  
"Alanna!"  
  
Alanna whipped her head round, her face red and heavily sweating. Jacob stood there, along with the other men that had been sick when Alanna had been. Other village-dressed people were with them, men and women alike.  
  
"Help." Her whisper was barely audible.  
  
Jacob ran to her and placed his hands on with hers, and allowed his Gift to flow through her beam, adding energy. Everyone placed a hand on the pair's, until the whole light beam was multi-coloured of all the people's Gifts.  
  
Roger's eyes widened. "No!" he screamed. "This can't be!" he forced and forced, but he was one man against many. "No!"  
  
The multi-coloured beam grew and grew, until there was but a sliver of orange magic (I hope you all know what I mean I just have this image in my mind – I hope you can all picture it too!)  
  
"Ahh!" he screamed. "No!" With a last blast, the remaining orange sliver disappeared and the blast hit Roger. He screamed a blood-curling scream loud enough to wake the dead, and then he was gone.  
  
Alanna was the first to faint. Then the rest of the Gifted soon followed.  
  
~*~ 


	20. The Good Life

~ Chapter Twenty ~  
  
The Good Life  
  
When Alanna awoke, she found she had a bandage around her head. She was feeling ok, for someone who had just been pounded by the realm's strongest Sorcerer. Thankfully, even the strongest of sorcerers could not stand up to fifty or so strong Gifted people, with all their Gifts combined.  
  
She looked to her left. Jacob was there. As she looked at him he awoke. He turned his head and smiled at her.  
  
"We made it," he told her,  
  
She smiled. "I know. Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
He grinned and nodded. "Great."  
  
She smiled, and he smiled back. She felt a warmth inside her body, that started at her heart and grew until it reached her toes and fingertips. Jacob breathed in and out, and Alanna felt she could hear his heartbeat, which was probably as loud as hers was.  
  
Alanna knew, then and there, that Jacob and her were meant to be.  
  
~*~ Six months later ~*~  
  
"Alanna! I haven't seen you for ages!" Jonathan greeted her with a warm hug.  
  
"I know, Jon, I know. It's been so long." Alanna returned his hug.  
  
"Well dear sister, it looks like you're finally married."  
  
Alanna turned to face her twin, Sir Thom of Trebond. He'd grown since she last saw him. With a red beard and a head full of thick copper hair, he stood over Alanna, grinning.  
  
"Yes," she answered him. "Jacob and I are really happy."  
  
Elisia tapped Alanna on the shoulder. She stood there in a blue gown, next to Sir Gary. "Alanna!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe the news!"  
  
Alanna smiled her biggest smile and hugged her friend. "And I can't believe yours!"  
  
Elisia grinned. She whispered, "He's so romantic. Do you know where Gary proposed? Under that big oak we love on a full moon night. It was lovely!"  
  
Alanna was happy for her friend. Elisia deserved a happy life.  
  
"And so my dear, lovely wife." Jacob entwirled (I must made that up:P) her in a gigantic hug.  
  
"Careful!" Alanna said, putting her hand on her stomach. "We don't want to disturb her."  
  
"It's a her?" inquired Raoul.  
  
Alanna nodded vigorously. "Yes. The mid-wife healer saw."  
  
There was a quiet knock on the door. Jon went to open it, grinning at Alanna.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
Jon just opened the door. There stood a man, quite tall and heavily cloaked. But his disguise didn't fool Alanna.  
  
"George!" she cried.  
  
George swooped her up in a big hug. "Now, I know you carryin' an extra may put you off for a bit, but I expect you to keep up with those punches."  
  
Alanna smiled. "You know me George. As my teacher I would have expected you to know I won't stop until absolutely necessary."  
  
George smiled. "Ay, I know. Just makin' sure." He gave Alanna another hug and released her into Jacob's arms.  
  
"So my dear," Jacob began. "It's the good life for us now."  
  
Alanna laughed. "Yes," she replied, placing her hand on her stomach. "Yes it is."  
  
~*~  
  
THE END 


	21. Author's Note

1 AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
I would just like to thank everyone involved in me writing this. It's probably the longest story I've written for ages! I would particularly like to thank my best friend in the world Mia for helping me out in tricky writer's block–jams, and also a big thankyou to everyone for reading my story because without people reading it I probably never would have continued.  
  
ANYWAY what I really wrote this author's note for is to tell all my faithful reviewers that a sequel will be coming up sometime soon. I'm not sure whether or not to continue my Cleon/Kel fic as I really don't know what to write! But I will let you in on the plot of the sequel to Alanna, the Lady of Trebond. It will have something to do with Alanna's daughter (whose name I am not giving () and her journey to become a Lady Knight. Don't worry, I won't relay the exact events except with Alanna's daughter; I intend to have a few twists in my plot… also I will be starting a new fic sometime (or more probably when I have time) that will have stuff to do with Daine and wild magic and being a wildmage and blah blah blah. So stay tuned. Also please read my fic, Tortallan Big Brother and tell me what you think. My first comedy fic! (But I must say I kinda overdo Thayet a bit :P)  
  
Ta ta for now,  
  
~*~kaz~*~  
  
PS anyone ho has hotmail you can email me at karly_ann134@hotmail.com 


End file.
